Hot For Teacher
by Amelia CaAz
Summary: Arizona meets a hot Latina the night before she begins college. She hopes they'll meet again, but when they do it's in the last way either of them expected. Drama! Thrills!
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins did not want to come out tonight. Tomorrow was her first day of classes at New York University and she didn't want to be hung over for that, but her best friend, and now roommate, Teddy had insisted that they go out before they were overwhelmed with schoolwork. Once they were out Arizona was glad she went. It was her first night living in the city and she was going to make the most of it. They went to a club that they heard people in their dorm building talking about that was having a college night and was known to serve underage drinkers that were at least eighteen. While they were out Teddy met Henry who would be going to school with them and they hit it off right away. They flirted heavily as the three of them danced and drank. Henry was in the same building as them so they called a cab and went back together. Henry, however, didn't go back to his room, but instead followed Arizona and Teddy to theirs. He and Teddy waited about two minutes before they started making out on her bed. Arizona was still feeling good from the few drinks she had so she gave them a little time and went to see what was in the area surrounding them.

She walked a couple blocks before she saw a casual looking bar and went in. She still had her hair and makeup done and nice clothes on so she figured she'd try her luck and ordered a margarita at the bar. Luckily the bartender didn't look at her closely and didn't really seem to care as he mixed her drink and set it in front of her. Once he was placed it down he walked to the other side of the bar to serve someone else. Arizona took a sip and followed him with her eyes to where he stopped in front of one of the only other people in there. There, just a few seats down from her sat a petite platinum blonde in dressy clothes. She has sharp features and her hair is in a sleek up-do. She's undeniably beautiful in a completely different way from Arizona. Where this woman's features are hard, Arizona's are soft. Her hair is straight without a hair out of place, while Arizona's is let down in wild curls. She's dressed in an expensive designer looking tight black dress; Arizona is dressed in a short electric blue dress with a low v-cut. This woman was not Arizona's usual type, but she figured she'd give it a shot. She picked up her drink and walked over to the other blonde.

"Hey! Do you mind if I sit here?" She gave a flirty smile trying to show off her dimples. The other woman finally took notice of her and turned to her with a whimsical smile.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing." Arizona hadn't expected this woman would react this way. She honestly looked like the type that would blow her off. It wasn't bad though so she sat down and decided to go with it.

"I also go by Arizona Robbins." The other blonde put out her small hand to Arizona in that dainty way where it could be kissed or shaken, which Arizona shook.

"Lily Fairchild. Pleased to meet you. How about you buy me a drink?"

"Sure – Can we get the pretty woman a refill please?" The bartender came back over and refilled her glass and Arizona gave him the money for it. "Thank you."

"Isn't this bar just adorable?" That wasn't quite the adjective Arizona would use.

"Umm, I guess. Do you come here a lot?" Lily burst out laughing as if Arizona had just said the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"Oh sweetie, do I look like I come here a lot? I got lost on my way back to my hotel and thought I'd let someone buy me a drink, and here you are." Arizona cursed herself inwardly. This encounter clearly wasn't going anywhere she had hoped it would. "Say, honey, what do you do for a living?" She knew Lily wouldn't like this answer.

"I'm not working right now. I go to school full time." Lily finished her drink and grabbed her clutch getting up.

"Thanks for the drink sweetie. It was a thrill." Her voice was light yet monotonous throughout their encounter and hse simply stood up, kissed Arizona gently, barely a whisper against her skin, on her cheek and left. This did not seem to be Arizona's night after all. Just when she considered giving up for the night she heard a voice behind her.

"No luck with the blonde, huh?" Damn that voice is sexy. She turned to face the intruder and couldn't be happier with what she saw. Standing there looking at her is a tall, curvy, stunning, brunette wearing tight jeans and an off the shoulder black top. Her long, dark hair was in gorgeous waves down to her chest, which, whoa, what a beautiful sight. Arizona decided to try to play it cool because she would do anything to get with this woman tonight.

"She called me cute and this bar adorable while using me for a free drink."

"Ouch. You are pretty cute though." Arizona begged her body not to blush because it was completely different coming from this woman.

"Well thank you. It's for the best anyway. She was pretty much a carbon copy of Daisy Buchanan and I've always wanted to punch her in the face. She even talked like her," Arizona straightened her posture and raised her voice to mimic the blonde's "It was a thrill darling." She was glad this woman got the reference and actually laughed along with her. Then the brunette started to eye her curiously.

"Yikes. If only I came over earlier, I could've saved you from trying to pick her up. So, you're a Fitzgerald fan?" Arizona paused. Did this woman suggest that if she was here Arizona would have hit on her instead? It's true, she would have, but this woman was flirting right?

"Fan of brilliant literature, The Great Gatsby included." The woman sat down now that her curiosity was peaked.

"Read anything good lately?"

"I just finished The Goldfinch, totally lived up to the hype. How about you?" Arizona was thanking the heavens that she read a respectable piece of literature recently because she was really hoping to impress this hottie.

"Lots of papers and studies mostly, but I recently re-read The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood." At this Arizona's face brightened up even more and she got super excited.

"Shut up! That's like my favorite book ever! You have officially brightened up my night." She had never met anyone who had even heard of the book outside of the high school English teacher who recommended it to her.

"How about I make it even brighter and buy you a drink?" Yes this woman was flirting with her and Arizona was not going home without kissing this woman.

"Well I can't argue with such a beautiful woman." Arizona was determined to make this happen.

"What were you drinking?"

"A margarita and I'd be extra happy if you could get him to drop a pink umbrella in there." The brunette threw her head back in laughter which exposed her long caramel neck. Her laugh was hardy yet sweet and Arizona was mesmerized by it.

"A margarita with a pink umbrella? Is this your first time at a bar? How old are you?" She joked as she raised her sculpted eyebrow. Arizona was not about to tell this older woman that she was only eighteen. Age doesn't matter to her, but she didn't want the woman to stop talking to her. It also seemed like more of a rhetorical question so Arizona just mocked insult.

"It is not." Earlier tonight had actually been her first time, but again, this stranger didn't need to know that. "And what is so wrong with my drink choice? What are you drinking, miss badass?"

"It's a little odd to order at a bar like this, but it also shows that maybe you're looking to have some fun. I was drinking a jack and coke, but I'm thinking we should switch what form of tequila you're drinking and go for shots." At Arizona's pout she quickly amended her suggestion. "To go along with your drink with a pink umbrella of course."

"Trying to get me drunk, hey?"

"I'll be drinking too…and yes." This woman could get Arizona drunk anytime. The brunette ordered their drinks and tried to laugh off the look the bartender gave her when she ordered Arizona's special drink. He set down their drinks along with a salt shaker and some limes. "Okay, on three?" Arizona nodded and tried to hide her hesitancy. "One…Two…Three!" The brunette slams back her shot and sees that Arizona didn't do hers yet. "You bitch!" It was completely playful and Arizona loved that they could banter like this even though they just met.

"I'm sorry! I've never had tequila shots before. I'm scared, does it burn?" The woman could not comprehend how the blonde could be so adorable, yet so goddamn sexy. She wanted to tickle her and jam her tongue down her throat at the same time. She grabbed the salt shaker in one hand and Arizona's in the other.

"All you have to do is lick your hand like this." She brought Arizona's hand closer to her face and leaned down until her mouth was hovering about it. She slowly licked her lips and peeked her tongue out and ran it over Arizona's hand between her thumb and index finger. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off the brunette's mouth as she felt a slick warmth slide over her hand. God this Latina was the sexiest person she had ever met and her tongue was on her. She wanted it in her, but this was still enough to send shivers across her body and wetness to her underwear. "Flick a little salt on." She did as she said and handed a shot to the blonde. "Drink up, Blondie." Arizona shook herself out of her lust induced haze and takes the shot then quickly bites into the lime. Now that she got it down she feels pretty badass herself.

"Blondie, huh? Very original."

"Well I don't know your name so it's that or dimples, perky, or girl at bar. Or oh, margarita girl maybe?"

"I'll stick with blondie, but thanks for the effort. That means I get to objectify you too though. How does sexy woman in the night sound?"

"Like I'm a hooker."

"Smokin' hot Latina has a nice ring don't you think? Brown eyes? Gorgeous smile?" She seriously couldn't believe how hot this woman was.

"Are you saying my name or complementing me?" Arizona decided to ignore the question and get things moving. She moved in closer and put slid her hand up the woman's thigh.

"I'd like to do both all night." The brunette faltered for a second as she tried to get her raging libido under control. She wasn't even going to go out tonight and now she was flirting with and hopefully having a lustful night with the most gorgeous woman she had ever met.

"What's your name?"

"I'm not telling." Arizona was going to make this night as fun as possible and a little mystery could do just that. Plus, it was her first day of college tomorrow and a carefree hookup was just what she was looking for. She could tell she threw the brunette off, but they would both enjoy this night if she had anything to do with it.

"You won't tell me your name?"

"Nope, and you're not telling me yours either. No personal stuff. I'm going to walk into that bathroom and hope that you follow me. I _really_ hope you follow me." She got up and went to the bathroom with the brunette right behind her.

As soon the brunette was in the door Arizona was on her and had their lips together. She pushed the brunette back roughly into the door and pressed her own body against hers. She snaked her hands into the dark locks and grabbed the back of her neck bringing her lips forcefully into hers to deepen their kisses. It was hot and steamy and Arizona had never been this turned on before. She was so lost in their kisses that she left herself vulnerable to the other woman who turned her around and pushed her against the door. Arizona couldn't breathe so she started kissing down the gorgeous Latina's neck like she had thought about doing earlier. Before she knew it strong hands were moving down her legs and behind her thighs. Once she realized what this other woman wanted she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her as the other woman's hands moved up her bare thighs and under her dress to grab her ass. They both moaned at the touch and whispered curses under their breath as they kissed again and Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's neck and tried to get as friction as she could as she ground her lips against the woman. Her body was throbbing and aching for this woman's touch and her body was more than ready to be taken by her. Once the Latina's shirt rode up and she felt the wet, hot, panties of the other woman rubbing against her skin she lost whatever control she had. She slammed into Arizona even harder before swiftly spinning them around and almost throwing Arizona down onto the counter and stood between her legs. They both took a pause to just stare at each other with their chests heaving and their breaths ragged.

"Smokin' hot Latina, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now." Arizona wasn't sure if she should be telling her hookup this, but it was the truth and she couldn't let this woman go without her knowing just how incredibly beautiful she is. It changed to mood to a more somber one and they could both feel it. The Latina pushed Arizona's hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek.

"You, Blondie, are the most breathtaking person I have ever seen and all I want is to give you what you want, even if it's just for tonight." They had come into this bathroom with the intentions of fucking each other quick and dirty and here they were telling each other how beautiful the other is and how much they want each other. The Latina leaned in slowly this time with her hand still on the blonde's cheek and kissed her softly. Arizona met her kiss for kiss and they fell into a rhythm with each other. Their kisses got longer and more passionate and their touches spurred each other on. The brunette squeezed Arizona's thighs underneath her dress and pulled her closer and Arizona ran her fingers slowly, just barely touching her, across the woman's shirt encased breasts. It felt good, but the brunette wanted to really feel and be felt by this woman so she couldn't help put cover the blonde's hand with her own and bring it to cup and squeeze her breast. She knew it was coming, but it felt so good that she gasped at the sensations shooting across her body. Arizona wanted to give her pleasure and wanted to hear her whimper so she brought both her hands to the bottom of the woman's shirt and massaged her way up to and under the woman bra. She felt her nipples harden immediately under her touch. She grabbed and flicked and rubbed her hands over them as much as she could with the bra still on. They were still kissing fervently and Arizona wasn't sure how much more she could take when the woman started kissing down her neck and chest, stopping to suck on her pulse point and collar bone. She was sure she would have hickeys tomorrow, but it felt too good to tell her to stop. She put her hands in the dark tresses and kept the Latina on her, kissing down her clothed body to the end of her dress and continued on her thigh. She pulled Arizona closer to the edge of the counter and pushed her dress up even more so she could kiss up to her black lacy underwear. She sucked on her inner thigh and it was as if she wanted to make sure the blonde remembered this and had reminders of it for days. She kissed her way up and kissed the thin fabric covering Arizona's core. The smell of arousal overwhelmed her and she ripped Arizona's panties off and spread her legs with her hands as she got on her knees and licked Arizona's folds. Arizona's back arched and she leaned back as much as she could on the small counter because she knew her body wouldn't be able to hold itself up. The brunette took long leisurely strokes of Arizona's lower lips with her tongue in a teasing manor before circling her clit a couple times. By Arizona's whimpers and hushed curses she knew the woman was enjoying this and she wanted her to feel everything that would make her feel good. She stood up and kissed Arizona before looking into her eyes.

"Please don't stop. I need you-" She let out a strangled cry of pleasure when suddenly two fingers were inside her, pumping in and out of her. She could hear the fingers slide in and out of her wetness and she grabbed the woman's neck and crashed their lips together desperately. She was being pounded into in a bar bathroom and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else because at this moment the sexiest woman she had ever met was about to give her what she could tell would be the greatest orgasm of her life. She met the woman's thrusts and when she felt a thumb rub her swollen clit while her fingers still dove into her, her body froze up, her muscles clenched together, and she let out a mixture of a whimper, moan, and scream as this stranger gave her what was in fact the best, most intense orgasm of her life. She held her as close as she could and the woman slowed down, but kept going as Arizona rode out her orgasm. The Latina gently pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth to clean them off when Arizona grabbed her wrist and brought them slowly into her mouth, sucking her own juices and this woman's fingers into her mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time, until they were clean again. The shock on the woman's face turned to pure lust and put her lips to Arizona's again, not even waiting before slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. She moaned as she tasted the blonde's own arousal on her lips and tongue. There was not fight for dominance because after seeing the blonde do that, she knew she had to have her again and she made that known to the blonde. She kissed her sloppily then dropped back to her knees and pulled Arizona to the edge of the counter. She spread the blonde's legs open like she had before but there was no teasing this time as she pushed her tongue right into the blonde's center. Arizona grabbed her curly hair and pulled her deeper into her. She could not believe someone she had just met was going to give her multiple orgasms, but she wasn't about to complain or try to stop it, this woman was a pro. With the help of a very skilled tongue and fingers she quickly came again. This was by far the best night of her life and she thanked her brain for bringing her to this bar tonight. They stayed in the bathroom as she pleasured the brunette much in the same ways as she had just been pleasured which was almost as enjoyable as being fucked by this woman. She wasn't sure if she would see this woman again, but she wanted to. One thing for sure was that this was definitely the best night ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews! You're all seriously the best! I appreciate the support so much; it's what keeps me a happy and enthusiastic writer!**

Beep..Beep..Beep…..Beep..Beep..Beep..

"Arizona, wake up and shut your alarm off!" In Arizona's half-awake mind she wasn't sure if last night had been a dream, but she didn't want to take the risk so she tried to ignore her roommate and go back to sleep. Teddy, however, wasn't having it and threw a pillow right at Arizona's head so she shut the alarm off and turned over.

"Uh-uh. Sleepy time." Teddy got up and shook a still sleepy Arizona.

"Oh no you don't. We need to get ready for classes and you need to explain how when I went to sleep last night you weren't here and when I woke up you were passed out in your bed, still in your clothes from last night with hickeys all over your neck, chest, and thighs." She had no idea what had happened last night. She remembered hooking up with Henry on her bed and vaguely remembered Arizona leaving, but she thought she would go to the lounge or just wait until Henry left to come back in.

"Well you sexiled me so I went out to have a drink down the street."

"And I appreciate you stepping out, but that doesn't explain why when your dress rode up I saw your bare ass instead of your underwear and lots of red marks." Arizona was completely awake now, mostly because she was mortified that Teddy saw all that. Then she remembered what she did with her underwear and blushed even more. "So?"

"They may be in a super sexy Latina's purse." She smirked remembering how the woman had licked her lips looking at her in them and how she managed to slip them into her bag at the end of the night without her noticing. She had the hickeys to remember so it was just as fair that the woman had something from their night as well.

"Oh my god, what the hell did you do last night?" They had known each other for years and Arizona had hooked up with a couple girls, but this was new. Arizona liked to flirt and have fun, they had gone out to bars in the past where Arizona would try to pick girls up, but she would just make out with them. She had only ever slept with women she knew well or dated, but that was clearly not what happened last night.

"I went to a bar and bought this blonde a drink." This was another thing out of character. Arizona was totally a brunette girl.

"You with a blonde? Wait, a blonde Latina?"

"If you didn't cut me off, you'd have heard me say that I bought a blonde a drink, but she was totally straight and just wanted a free drink and then left. I was kind of bummed just because I thought it would be fun to flirt for a while, but no. Anyway, after she left the gorgeous Latina came up and started talking to me and we flirted and it was good and fun. She's seriously the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If you saw her you'd have left Henry and hit on her even though you're straight, that's how hot she is. Anyway, she bought me a drink, we did tequila shots, we flirted, then I told her that I was going into the bathroom and hoped she followed me."

"Shut up! Did you have sex with her in the bar bathroom?" Arizona nodded in the affirmative.

"Multiple times. Best sex ever. Seriously awesome." She had a very good night and she wasn't going to hide it. She got out of bed to shower and get ready for school but Teddy was still dazed from her confession.

"I can't believe it. That's all I get? I want details!"

"Okay. So, you want me to tell you about how she threw me down onto the counter, spread my legs, and slide her wet-"

"No! Shut up, shut up! I changed my mind, no details please!"

"So you don't want to hear about how I took her into a stall and lifted her up with her legs around my waist and I shoved my hand down her pants and-"

"Arizona Robbins, stop talking!" She meant details about the flirting and maybe a little about the sex, but not what Arizona was talking about. She gave Arizona a little shove to try to stop her from continuing.

"Oww Teddy! My whole body is still sore from last night." She winked at Teddy and walked over towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a hot shower to relax my muscles and fantasize about my sexcapades from last night."

After she showered she got ready to go to classes and dressed up extra cute since she was in such a cheery mood. Today was her first day of college and she was ready for it. She had three classes on Monday and Wednesday: Biology, Statistics, and World History. On Tuesday and Thursday she has two classes: Psychology and Language & Composition. School started on a Tuesday so today she had psych and English, both of which she was super excited for. She and Teddy didn't have the same classes today, but they were in the same building so they walked over and talked about their hookups from the night before.

"So, are you and Henry like together or talking now?" Arizona couldn't deny that they were cute together last night and he seemed like a nice guy.

"I don't know. He texted me this morning being all cute so maybe we'll see each other this weekend or something."

"Oooh, Teddy's got a boyfriend!" Arizona teased in a sing-song voice.

"Oh please, coming from you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I had sex once last night with someone we go to school with while you were out receiving multiple orgasms and giving them to a woman at a bar. Did you get her number at least?"

"I don't even know her name. We decided not to share personal information." Arizona was seriously kicking herself for that idea now because she desperately wanted to see her again.

"So you let the best sex of your life leave without getting any of her information? Seriously Arizona?" Arizona had barely stopped talking about the woman their entire walk and she didn't even have any way to talk to her again.

"I thought it would be fun and mysterious. I didn't realize she would fuck me senseless and that my body would crave her the next morning. Maybe if I go back tonight or this weekend or something she'll be there again." At this point it was her only hope. The city is huge and not knowing a single thing about her except how she looks, feels, and tastes didn't leave her with a lot to go off of.

"Aww Zona, you really like this chick don't you?"

"She was smart and sweet. Super charming and sexy. We just had this connection, you know? It didn't feel like we were strangers, it felt like we'd known each other for years." They were inside the building now and had to go their separate ways.

"Sorry hun. Maybe you'll meet again by some act of fate. If you two are meant to be, you'll find her again."

"Jeez Teds, I liked having sex with her, it's not like we're soul mates and I want to marry her and have ten kids or something."

"Okay, whatever you say. Good luck in your classes today."

"Good luck! I'll see you after."

Her first class flew by and seemed like it would be a really cool class. It took Arizona a couple minutes to find her next classroom and when she did it was full except for a seat in the front. She didn't mind though, in fact she always tried to get a seat in the front because it was easier to concentrate. She set out her notebook and took out her phone when she felt it vibrate to see a new text from Teddy telling her how hot her professor is. Arizona was about to type out a reply when there was a loud gasp coming from the door of the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to see what it was and Arizona's jaw dropped when she saw the woman she thought she would never see again. Her eyes locked with the brunette Latina's and they both froze. When the brunette saw other students staring at her and at the blonde from the corner of her eye she shook herself out of her daze and continued into the room and put her belongings on the desk in front. She took a piece of chalk out and turned to write on the board. Arizona's thoughts were racing a mile a minute with thoughts like _holy shit, crap, crap, crap, what are the chances she'd be my professor, she doesn't look that much older_, and things like that and then when she turned to write on the board, _I want to sink my teeth into that fine ass again_. She couldn't help the flashes from the previous night shooting around her head. Flashes of this woman's naked body and the feel of their flesh pressed together and her lips. _Oh god I should not be this turned on sitting in a classroom_. She subconsciously brought a hand up to her neck where she had a hickey and smiled a little. When the woman turned around Arizona averted her eyes from her butt and looked up to the board to see "Dr. Callie Torres – Language & Composition" written.

"Fuck." She barely said it, but it still turned a couple heads that were nearby. She wanted this woman, she wanted to be with her and not just physically and this new turn of events might make that impossible. She really hoped that _Dr. Callie Torres_ would be willing to see her again.

"Good morning class. I'm Dr. Callie Torres and I'll be your English professor this semester; that is if you're meant to be in this class. If you've found yourself in the wrong classroom now is the time to leave before I turn you into an English, literature loving dork. Nobody? Okay good. Today will be easy, I'll just hand out the syllabus, we'll go over it, I'll hand out index cards so I have your information, take attendance, and then we'll get out of here so you can all enjoy 'syllabus week.'" Even though the class was cut way short it still seemed to go on forever for Arizona and Callie. They both kept their eyes off each other except for a few seconds when Callie was handing out the class syllabus to pass back and their hands brushed together. The contact made them gaze into each other eyes for a second before Callie just smiled politely and swallowed thickly as she continued down the line. Then their eyes met again when Callie was doing attendance and called out "Arizona Robbins" and the blonde said "here" and raised her hand. It was brief, but enough to remind them of the situation they were in. The class went without another incident and was wrapping up, but now neither of them wanted class to end because they had no idea what to do. Callie reluctantly told them that class was over and she would see them all on Thursday and everyone started to shuffle out of the room. Arizona took deliberately longer than everyone else while packing up her stuff so she was the last student in the room when she walked up to Dr. Torres as she was erasing the board.

"So, your name is Callie. Torres. Dr. Callie Torres officially I guess." Callie turned around at the familiar rambling voice and sat down at her desk as she started packing up her things.

"And your name is Arizona Robbins, which if you had told me last night I would have recognized from my attendance list and this situation could have been avoided." Her tone wasn't harsh or angry, but it was more like she was stating a fact. She did seem tired and a little thrown, but after last night and now this was to be expected.

"So if you had known my name last night nothing would have happened?" Arizona was genuinely curious about this. If Callie regretted sleeping with her before class even started she didn't imagine she would readily be with her again.

"You need to understand that I'm in a position of authority over you now and any relationship outside the classroom is highly inappropriate. Plus, last night I met a woman in a bar; ordering drinks at a bar which led me to believe that she was over twenty-one years old, which you obviously aren't." This was not how Callie had envisioned her day going. She had gone out last night to relax her jitters before her first day as a professor. When she met the blonde in the bar she really liked her and had, of course, enjoyed what they did. She had never found someone so attractive, lively, and smart. When she got home she reached into her bag to take out her keys and was met with the feeling of damp lace fabric. She pulled it out and recognized it immediately as the blonde's thong and wished she was there right now so they could go at it again. As if the woman couldn't get any more perfect she pulled this. She really wanted to see the blonde again, but that thought changed when she walked into her classroom.

"I'm glad I didn't tell you then."

"Me too." Callie's eyes drifted down to the hickey that she left on Arizona's neck and licked her lips unconsciously. Arizona took this as an opening and hoped up on Callie's desk and crossed her legs which caused her tight black skirt to ride up. She was so thankful that she decided to dress up today and wore that skirt with a nice white button down shirt. She knew she looked hot and Callie looked just as hot in her black slacks and fuchsia top. She could see that Callie was struggling not to look down at her bare legs and she smirked at her success. "You are incredible Arizona. You have great taste in literature, you're funny and goofy, bubbly, charming, and I meant it when I told you that you're the most breathtaking person I have ever seen. Last night was unforgettable, but it was just one night and now we move on. That was the point right? That's why you wouldn't tell me your name; it was just a one night thing."

"How can you say that I'm incredible and list all these things you like about me then say that last night was 'just a one night thing' and that 'now we move on?' I don't want it to have just been one night Callie." Neither did Callie but she wasn't going to admit that to her _student_.

"It was just one night Arizona, nothing more and it really shouldn't have even happened."

"But it did. You approached _me_, you complimented _me_, flirted with _me_, bought _me_ drinks, and you-"

"Oh my god. I bought my underage student alcohol. You're a minor Arizona, I could get arrested and if this gets out I'll absolutely get fired and it's only my first day!" Callie jumped out of her seat and started pacing. She was really starting to panic now. She worked her ass off to get this job and a bar hookup was now her student. She didn't even really know how old she was. "Oh god, please tell me your over eighteen. This is my dream job and I'm going to get arrested for supplying alcohol and having sex with a minor. I'll never get a job anywhere ever again! I'll be put on one of those pedophile websites and-and-my life is over!" Arizona felt bad but she couldn't stop herself from smiling just a little bit. Callie was so cute when she thought her life was falling apart. She was still sitting on the desk so when Callie walked by again she grabbed her shoulders and turned Callie into her.

"Callie I need you to calm down. I'm eighteen, the bar served me and I wasn't your student yet, you are not getting fired, and your life is definitely not over." Callie calmed down under Arizona's voice and the feeling of her hands, but when Arizona's legs wrapped around her waist she tensed and tried to back out of the embrace which only caused Arizona to tighten her hold and move her hands to Callie's hips to keep her in place.

"Arizona, please stop. Someone could walk in any second. We can't do this." The words were coming out, but her resolve wasn't strong and it was obvious.

"You said last night, 'all I want is to give you what you want,' and I want to be with you." She gave Callie's hips a very gentle squeeze and grazed her thumbs up and down her clothed torso. "It doesn't matter that you're my professor, you're still the girl from the bar." Callie was so close to giving in because she did want to give Arizona anything she wanted, but as Arizona continued talking her words were like a bucket of cold water for Callie and she ripped herself out of Arizona's grip.

"I also said 'if only for tonight' and it was only for that night. It would be inappropriate and unfair for both of us, not to mention what other people would think. Plus your sudden change of heart in seeing me again is disconcerting. I understand that students might think it's steamy to get with their professor, but that's an abuse of power. It would be unhealthy." Arizona hadn't even thought about any of this.

"I woke up this morning and all I wanted was to see you again. Then I realized I was missing my thong and I remembered slipping it in your bag when we were walking out of the bar together. That made me think of you wanting to walk me home, but I refused so you settled for a kiss. It wasn't even a goodbye kiss; it was like we knew we would see each other again so we didn't have try to memorize each other. Then I got up to shower and saw the hickeys you left on my neck, chest, and thighs and I wanted you more than ever because you were so possessive in the hottest way possible. So please don't tell me that it was just a one night thing or that I want to see you again because you're my professor or that it would be an abuse of power. I want you because you make me feel like no one else ever has in the best way possible." Callie couldn't believe that her student had just said all this. Arizona couldn't believe she had just said all that either, she just wanted Callie to understand.

"And if the circumstances were different we could try being together, but I can't Arizona. I can't. I'm sorry." With that Callie was out the door before Arizona could say anything else. She was about to lose it and she needed to get out of there before she did. Arizona sat there frozen on the desk before her phone started going off in her pocket alerting her to a text from Teddy saying she was waiting in the lobby. She made her way down and walked up to Teddy.

"Did you get my text earlier about my professor? He is seriously so hot that I'll probably get an A just because I would listen to him talk about anything." Arizona was still in a completely dazed state from seeing her bar hookup _Dr. Callie Torres_ and their conversation.

"Uh-yeah. I got it I just got distracted, sorry."

"Ooh did you have a hottie professor too?" That was enough to bring Arizona out of her fog.

"Sure, she's fine. She's um very fine-gorgeous looking, I mean, I guess. It's not important. We're here to get an education not have sex Teddy!" When people around them stopped walking and just stared at them Arizona realized that her voice had reached a yell.

"Okay, we're going to go back to our room and talking about this before you make us look completely crazy."

Once they were back in the room they sat on their respective beds and Arizona remained silent until Teddy gave her a '_seriously? You think you're not going to have to explain_' look.

"It's not a big deal. No point in talking about it." This answer did not amuse Teddy.

"Arizona, you yelled about not being in school to have sex. That's not normal."

"It's nothing. My professor is hot okay? She also happens to be the woman I slept with last night." As she was talking her voice got quieter and quieter and Teddy wasn't even sure she heard that last part right because, what are the chances?

"Your professor is hot Latina who gives hickeys?!"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone or she'd kill me. She already suggested that I wanted to be with her because of some authority thrill type thing."

"You talked to her? What else did she say?"

"She said it was a one night thing and would be inappropriate. She's concerned about what other people would think; which almost gave be hope because that meant she considered it, but then she kept going. That's where she brought up that maybe I wanted to get with her to have a steamy student-professor affair because I seemed to have changed my mind about seeing her again. It would be an abuse of power, unhealthy, yada yada."

"Oh. I'm sorry Zona it sounds like a rough conversation for you."

"Not all of it. She called me incredible. She complimented my taste in books and told me I'm funny and charming and that she meant it when she told me I'm the most breathtaking person she has ever seen. She said she wouldn't forget last night, but then she told me all the reasons we can't be together. Why would she say all those things and then tell me to move on? How am I supposed to move on and look at her every week after she said all that?" Teddy went over and hugged her tight.

"Zona, don't get mad at me for saying this, but it kind of was just a one night thing. You guys met, had sex, didn't exchange any information and left. You only saw her again because you ended up in her class."

"I know, I know, but she makes me feel special. Like when she looks at me I can see a sparkle in her big brown eyes. A literal sparkle. Before we went into that bathroom it was like I could feel her without touching her and then I had to have her. Then this morning I woke up and having her for a night wasn't good enough."

"Okay, then do something about it."

"Do you think I should go back to the bar? Maybe she'll show up looking for me there. I know it's a long shot, but it could happen right? It could be possible?"

"It could be, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and be let down. What if I come with you? If she shows up, I'll leave, if not at least I'll be there and we can hangout."

"This is why you're the most amazing friend Teddy."

They sat at the bar for a couple hours both hoping that Callie would walk through that door. Arizona didn't blame Callie for not showing up though and it wasn't like they had plans to meet there it was a long shot. They both got a pretty big shock for one day and honestly they could do with some time to think. If Callie had come tonight Arizona might have done something to push Callie away and that was the last thing she wanted.

"She needs time. It's best that she didn't show because if I push her and she freaks out I could kill my chances so I'll wait her out. I'll get to know her better and then she won't be able to resist me." Teddy seemed to consider this for a moment before realization came to her.

"You're going to wear skimpy clothes and play slutty school girl aren't you?" Arizona mocked insult and scoffed until Teddy raised one eyebrow and she conceded.

"That might be a little part of my plan. Just until she starts to crack and then I'll make my move." Arizona wasn't sure what her plan would be yet, but she was going to try something.

"I guess that's all you can do in this situation. And you met her again. I told you this morning that you might meet by fate and that if you were meant to be you'd find her again. By my words everything has to work out and by your words you're soul mates, you'll marry her, and have ten kids."


	3. Chapter 3

That Thursday Arizona walked into class dressed up in a cute little blue sundress with a big smile on her face. She wasn't sure if it would be more effective to ignore Dr. Torres or to act like nothing had happened. She figured being appropriately friendly would be the best way to go. From what she had said it seemed like she assumed Arizona would be immature because of her age, but Arizona wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of thinking she's right. When Callie looked up from the papers she was going through to greet her students she saw Arizona walking in to go to her seat and quickly looked back down at her papers pretending to look through them.

"Good morning _Dr. Torres_." She couldn't keep the teasing lilt in her voice and smirk at seeing Callie fluster and wring her hands nervously as she looked back up.

"Oh-uh Good morning Miss Robbins. Nice to see you again." She looked confused and rattled and Arizona found her to be very cute. After Arizona sat down Callie refocused her attention to the class as she took attendance and started class. Arizona made sure she took avid notes and would smile every time Callie's eyes met hers. It was rhetoric and unpacking statements and Arizona loved every minute of it. She was learning so much and it was only the second class. Even if she didn't get the woman of her dreams out of this class at least she was getting a great education. Callie being so brilliant only turned Arizona on which made things a little more difficult, but she was going to be friendly and a good little student. On her way out of the classroom Arizona told Dr. Torres to have a nice weekend and walked out of the room.

It was more of the same for the next few weeks and they became more and more comfortable being around each other in a professional setting. Arizona would answer questions in class and do well on any quizzes or tests that Dr. Torres had given them so far. Callie had stopped being so nervous because any interaction they had was in the classroom and they were both able to put that night behind them. She still wanted to see Arizona out of school and be able to date her and get to know her, but that wasn't what was best for either of them. So here they were again on a Thursday in their routine of "Good morning" and quick smiles with Arizona taking notes and Dr. Torres teaching her class. Today's class consisted of reading and analyzing a few of Shakespeare's sonnets which most people weren't thrilled about, but Arizona enjoyed hearing what her professor and classmates had to say about them. She had decided that today would be the day she would approach Callie again. She had a plan, or the start of one at least and that plan is what brought her to Dr. Callie Torres' office. The door was open because it was her office hours, but Arizona knocked to avoid startling the woman and to not be completely intrusive. Callie was in the middle of reading a paper so she told whoever was at the door to come in and have a seat while she finished reading. Arizona did as she was told and when Callie finished the paper and looked up she thought she must be dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time one of her dreams started like this with the very same blonde.

"Oh, Miss Robbins. How are you?"

"I'm well Calliope thanks. How are you doing?" Callie raised her eyebrow at Arizona's use of her full name, but either she didn't notice or she didn't care.

"I'm pretty well myself. How do you know my full name is Calliope?" Arizona really hadn't realized she said it, but it just rolled out so naturally. Still she had used it and Callie had never told her it.

"I um looked up your dissertation in the library. I swear I'm not like stalking you or anything, it's just that you're so smart and I was in the library anyway and I got curious and I knew it was there. So, yeah, I read it."

"What did you think?" This question had much more weight to it than it should. She was talking to a first year undergrad student who had probably never read a dissertation or anything of the kind before, yet she cared about Arizona's opinion more than anyone else.

"Well just the idea of doing it on the contemporary world as seen through dystopian novels is a brilliant concept. There are so many novels written in the past hundred years that depicted a cruel oppressive world and reading them now is terrifying since the things they talk about are actually happening. Your writing is calculated and structured, yet whimsical and poetic. And to top it all off you used The Handmaid's Tale as a reference piece! It was remarkable Calliope, really." Callie wanted to correct Arizona's continued use of her first name, it was inappropriate after all, but she loved the way it sounded too much.

"That's a very generous assessment and I appreciate your opinion. I couldn't believe it when you said it's your favorite book."

"That's how I won you over huh?" Callie knew she'd regret her next words, but she just couldn't help herself.

"You didn't need to win me over. I wanted you as soon as I saw you come in. The moment I knew I wanted more than your body was when you went off about that woman Lily and Daisy Buchanan with an impersonation and all. Your taste in literature, fun drinks with pink umbrellas, your hesitancy with tequila shots, and your sweet talking only added to why I wanted to spend time with you. You are very special Arizona."

"Calliope does this mean-" She didn't mean to lead Arizona on, she just wanted to be honest with her feelings.

"No. I'm sorry that was unfair of me and inappropriate, it's just hard to see you and not be able to see you at the same time." This was a frustrating situation for both of them, but Arizona figured if Callie was opening up and sharing her feelings that was progress. She would just have to deal with all the mixed messages.

"If we're being unfair and inappropriate anyway shouldn't we do it the way where we get something out of it?"

"No, I'm sorry. This is my fault. You've been so good and here I am crossing the line."

"It's okay." Callie wanted so badly for it to be okay, but she just couldn't let go. She couldn't risk her entire career in her first year. A scandal like this could kill any future she might have.

"It's not. I'm your professor and you might need to take a class I teach in another semester and even if you don't I'm a part of the English faculty here and I can't let anything get in the way of your studies. You don't want to fool around with me and have people who are supposed to teach you find out and treat you like crap. No matter what way you look at it there's no good future here."

"So you think we're like the Shakespearean tragedies we discussed today?"

"How do you mean?"

"That there's a fault in our stars. We could be so good together, but there are all these things stopping us from being together and that if we were to be together there would be some tragedy to come of it. You think we're meant to end in disaster."

"I don't." Arizona knew Callie wasn't the type to give her power up to the stars.

"So then you must agree with Shakespeare's Caesar when he said, 'The fault lies not in the stars…but in ourselves.' That's what's happening here Calliope. The only thing standing in our way is you and I think that you really do want me. I think you want me, but you're too afraid to, but I'm not. I'm right in front of you telling you how much I want you and trying to get you to want me back, but you need to be brave now Calliope. Please just be brave and want me back." There were tears in both their eyes and Arizona just needed the tiniest sign from Callie that she should keep fighting, but when Callie just sat there looking at her she knew she had to leave. There wasn't much more she could say after that and if they stood a chance Callie would need to meet her halfway. Arizona left Callie's office with both of them knowing that the ball was in Callie's court.

Like every other night since Arizona met Callie she returned to the bar they met in. Sometimes Teddy would come, but tonight there was a huge party at a local club so she let Teddy off the hook. Teddy didn't want to leave her best friend alone, but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince Arizona to go anywhere but her and Callie's bar. Arizona had insisted that she go out to the club and have fun with her now boyfriend Henry and eventually she conceded so Arizona was sitting alone at the bar again. She wore a tight red dress that hugged her curves and showed a little bit of cleavage and stopped above her knees. The bartender looked at her every night like she was a beaten puppy or something and she didn't appreciate the pitying looks. Even one regular gave her a sad smile every night when the bar closed up and she went home alone. She generally didn't actually order anything except a soda or fries, but since it was the start of her weekend and she had an emotional conversation with her hookup/professor she thought a drink would really help her feel better. She waited until a half hour after she got there and when she called the bartender over to order she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Two tequila shots, a margarita with a pink umbrella, and a jack and coke please." Arizona spun around on the barstool and found Calliope Torres giving her a shy smile. She looked gorgeous in a little black dress. "You mind if I sit?" This was the moment she'd been waiting for and she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She looked back to the bartender as he set down their drinks and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Of course you can sit. I'm assuming all these drinks aren't just for you right?" It felt like it had the last time they were here together and Arizona wasn't sure if that was what Callie expected of the night. She didn't even know if Callie knew she would be here.

"Well I don't plan on drinking something with a pink umbrella in it and I was hoping you'd give tequila shots another try." She sat down but made sure not to touch Arizona with her body. They both did their shots and Callie smiled at Arizona. "Look at you downing it like a pro now." Arizona leaned in closer so that only Callie could hear.

"I thought you were opposed to buying drinks for your underage student?" Arizona pulled away and raised an eyebrow to prompt Callie to answer but she didn't have one. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she was drawn to Arizona in an inexplicable way.

"I was hoping you'd be here tonight."

"I've been here every night since that first one when I met you." Arizona's cheeks blushed at her admission. It was kind of embarrassing to admit and she wasn't sure why she did.

"I was too scared to come back. I was scared that you wouldn't be here." Callie really was terrified even tonight that Arizona wouldn't be here. She didn't think she could handle putting herself out there and being let down.

"What changed?"

"I did. You changed me. Having my ass handed to me by someone nine years younger than me changed me. You're nine years younger than me Arizona, I'm your professor, you're one-night stand, and yet here we are. I do want you and I am afraid to for so many reasons, but I'm here." She wasn't ready for anything yet and they both knew that, but she was here and that was a start.

"It's because I quoted Shakespeare at you isn't it?" They both laughed as they continued drinking.

"That was an impressive use of my subject against me and it did build your ethos and appeal to my pathos so overall I'd say you gave a pretty strong argument."

"I don't know if I can handle all this dirty talk Calliope." Arizona was joking but a part of her was completely serious. Callie's brain was one of the sexiest things about her.

"It feels so right to be here with you like this, but then I think about everything and our situation and-"

"Don't think. Just be here with me and have another a couple shots." She signaled over to the bartender and he set out three more shots for each other them.

"I think you're the one who's trying to get me drunk this time."

"I'm trying to help you loosen up and not think so much. It's for your own good really." They each took their shots and Callie smiled at Arizona.

"How selfless of you."

A whole bunch of drinks and laughs later Callie and Arizona were still sitting at the bar, but now they had no qualms about touching each other which is why their legs were now interlocked as they sat facing each other and Arizona's hand was on Callie's thigh.

"Okay so I know I wasn't supposed to be thinking about it, but I was and I think I have an idea." Callie had been thinking and somehow her drunken mind came up with a plan for her and Arizona that she felt comfortable with.

"Lay it on me baby." A couple shots ago they had started using pet names and touching in a way that wasn't exactly friendly.

"I think you and I should…be friends." Arizona sobered up a little at that statement and she took her hand off Callie's thigh to take another shot.

"Friends?" Callie wasn't deterred by her clear hesitance and just kept smiling.

"It's not exactly appropriate, but it's not bad and we can spend time together. I've had so much fun with you tonight, like more fun than I can remember ever having other than our other night together and I don't want to lose that. Please Arizona, be my friend?" How was Arizona supposed to say no to being her friend when she brought out her pout? It was impossible. She decided that this could work. They could be friends for now and Callie would fall madly in love with her and then they could be together.

"Yes Calliope, I'll be your friend." Callie excitedly jumped up and wrapped Arizona in a tight hug. Callie held her even tighter and nuzzled into Arizona's neck. "Callie, honey, I'm going to need less physical contact if you just want to be friends." Callie pulled away reluctantly and sat back on her seat.

"Right, sorry."

A few drinks later and they were getting into a cab with the less physical contact request right out the window as they basically fell in on top of each other in a heap of giggles. Callie managed to get out a "Come home with me?" between fits and Arizona smiled in return.

"Mmkay. I'll come home with you sweet Calliope." Callie gave her address to the driver and when they started moving Arizona looked down to notice that her fingers were laced between Callie's. She didn't remember when that happened, but it made a heat run through her. "Calliope, I said not so much touching." Callie looked over her confused as to what she was talking about before looking down and noticing their hands between them.

"I didn't do that. When did that happen?" They seemed to come to a silent mutual agreement to leave their hands interlocked and just slumped their heads back tiredly. When they go to Callie's apartment building she paid the driver and pulled Arizona out by their still connected hands and they walked as best they could into the elevator and to her apartment. Callie had to drop their hold to get her key out, but as soon as they were inside their hands found their way back to each other unconsciously. She took out two glasses and filled them with water without breaking there contact and they each carried there glass into the bedroom where Callie reluctantly broke contact again to pull out pajamas for them both. She gave Arizona her favorite old NYU shirt that she wore all the time when she was in undergrad with a pair of shorts and a similar set for herself. She went into her ensuite bathroom to get dressed and grab the bottle of advil she had in there and when she came back out Arizona still hadn't changed.

"Did you want different pajamas? You could pick out your own, but those are my favorite, they're really comfy." Arizona's heart warmed hearing that Callie gave her her favorite pajamas to wear. Any of her pajamas would have a Callie scent on them so she was fine with anything.

"No these are great, just; I can't get the zipper of my dress down. Could you help?" She turned around and held up her curly locks to get them out of the way as Callie came up behind her. She held the zipper in one hand and rest the other just above where it started on the back of Arizona's neck. As she pulled the zipper down her other hand followed against the soft flesh of Arizona's back. Once she got it all the way down she kissed Arizona's shoulder softly and backed away to pull down the covers. It was sweet and left Arizona feeling like there was a fire where those lips just were. She slid the dress off her and stood there for a second before putting the pajamas on to allow Callie to take a quick look if she wanted, which she did want, and she did. She couldn't help but stare at Arizona's hot little body clad in a matching black underwear set including another damn thong that she was about to start drooling over. Arizona smirked as she put on the shorts and shirt and got into the bed at the same time as Callie did.

"You're lucky I'm not too drunk. I got crazy drunk over the summer at a paint party and my friends ended up putting me in a bathtub in spandex shorts and my bra to clean me off before bed." Callie wouldn't have minded terribly bathing the blonde, but she was happy she wasn't put in a situation that compromising with her.

"You're drunk enough to have come back here with me." When they had gotten into bed they must have been close already because right now there was less than six inches between their faces.

"I don't need to be drunk to come home with you, you do." Callie went to move closer to Arizona, but when she looked in the space between them she saw their hands intertwined again. Arizona followed her line of sight and started laughing.

"You must have done this because I seriously didn't."

"Nope. Calliope I think you should just admit that you're a big ole hand holder."

"Pshh I am not. I'm all tough and badass. You must have done this. You're the light and bubbly one with pink umbrella drinks and butterflies on your notebook." Arizona gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You notice my notebooks?"

"I notice a lot of things." They were getting sleepy but Arizona really wanted to know what Callie was paying attention to about her. She never noticed Callie looking over at her or her stuff during class so she was curious.

"What else?"

"Well, your handwriting is a mix of print and script, but still neat and pretty. You always use pen, black pen only except that one day yours ran out of ink and you had to borrow one from the girl who sits next to you. It was blue and you scrunched up your nose at it but politely accepted. You never write in the margins. You're very prompt. Always early or at least on time to class. You have one of those reusable travel water bottles that you keep in your bag, which is blue with little hibiscus flowers all over it. On a test day there are always donut wrappers in your bag or in your pocket. I noticed a pack of cigarettes, but it has a pen mark on it so I know it's from at least the beginning of the semester so you much only smoke on occasion, which I still disapprove of. When you don't know an answer to a question you write extra notes so I won't call on you. When you do know you sit up straight and make direct eye contact like you're begging me to call on you. When you're writing notes your mouth moves the slightest bit with what you're writing down. I could keep going, but I think I've made myself sound creepy enough." She chuckled lightly hoping Arizona would say something, but the blonde was staying quiet. She could feel Arizona moving closer into her and just when she thought Arizona was going to kiss her on the lips, she moved the slightest bit to her cheek. She kissed softly and took her time before leaning back and rolling over so her back was to Callie. Their hands were still connected so Callie's arm went around Arizona's torso and her body moved closer behind the blonde.

"Goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona."

It didn't take long for either of them to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for following my story and for all your lovely reviews. I really look forward to reading them and hearing what you guys think. You're all truly the best and I just hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading the ones I post in the future. x  
**

When Callie woke up the next morning it was to the smell of vanilla and the sight of blonde curls in front of her. She felt warm skin against her hand and realized that her arm around Arizona was half under the blonde's shirt as she held her tight. She was so conflicted about her feelings for Arizona. When in school and training to become an educator they went over rules and codes countless times, one of which being never to get involved with a student in a personal way. When they had gone over she never thought it would be a problem, in fact she was quite appalled by the very idea of it, but she never expected to be attracted to a student. All her life she had done everything right. Her family was of money so she was brought up well and never had to worry about working through school which allowed her to go straight through four years of undergrad and then she applied straight to the doctoral program and got her PhD six years after that at the age of twenty seven. She had done all her schooling at NYU so through her contacts at the school she got her job there right away. She'd had girlfriends and flings, but her priority was her education and none of them understood that. She didn't mind though because she was doing what she wanted and now she wanted Arizona, but that could mean that she could lose everything she spent her life working for. If the school were to find out she couldn't be fired for that directly, but they could find other ways and the faculty would surely shun her and what would people in general think? Arizona was almost a decade younger than her and she had the best times of her life ahead of her. The first years of college are supposed to be when you find yourself and have adventures not saddle up with an older woman and start a relationship, but here Arizona was in her bed with her.

She moved back to get out of bed to make breakfast for them, but her movements caused a still asleep Arizona to roll over half on top of her. She settled on her back which let Arizona wrap an arm and a leg around her and snuggled her nose into Callie's neck. At this moment Callie was having a hard time seeing any problem in being with Arizona. She kissed the top of Arizona's curls, wrapped her arms around the blonde, and closed her eyes to try to soak up the feeling as long as she could. A little later she could feel Arizona starting to stir so she kept her eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. She knew she was being selfish by leading Arizona on and then dismissing her, but her head and her heart were clearly in two different places. She felt Arizona nose nuzzle into her neck and brush her lips across the skin there with a soft kiss.

"Calliope, what are you doing to me?" She hugged into Callie's body a little tighter and kissed her cheek before letting go, quietly gathering her things, and leaving the apartment.

Callie laid in bed thinking for a while before she got up and started making breakfast. When the coffee maker was on and she had breakfast on the stove the front door opened. She hoped it was Arizona coming back, but it was just her best friend and neighbor Mark. They had met their first year of college and were inseparable ever since. He had continued on a pre-med track and then medical school and ended up at New York-Presbyterian University Hospital.

"Torres! I could smell you cooking me breakfast from across the hall." Callie had to roll her eyes at him as he sat down at the island. He would always burst in here when she was cooking to eat whatever she was making. She always cooked in bigger portions so that she would have enough in case he came over.

"Sure Mark, I live to serve you."

"That's how I like it." He reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon she finished cooking and she snarled at him.

"Bug off Mark. I'm not in the mood to play around today." Contrary to her words she set a plate of food in front of him and sat down with her own.

"Alright, what gives? You're usually grumpy in the morning, but not this frowny. I don't like it." Callie had always told Mark everything. She talked through her problems and Mark was a great friend to her.

"So at the hospital there are interns, residents, attendings, and all that. It's a ranking system and the higher ups teach the people below them. It's like my being a professor in the sense that I'm the teacher and I have my students and there are attendings and they have their students which are interns and residents."

"Cal, I work in the field and deal with all those positions, I get it."

"Okay so what happens when an attending wants to date someone they are in charge of? I mean they are in charge of that person's education and they're at a point of authority over that person so it's wrong." She may be talking in hypotheticals, but Mark could see right through her, it wasn't exactly hard to.

"At the hospital the attending would have sex with the intern or resident. Then they'd probably date and maybe get married. Have the hots for you student Cal? Coo coo ca choo Mrs. Robinson."

"Her last name is actually Robbins, but that's not the point. How can that happen in the hospital? It's inappropriate. Doesn't anyone say anything? And everyone just watches it happen and doesn't judge?"

"Sure some people judge. There will always be some people that judge anything, but most people don't care as long as it doesn't affect them. I mean it might be a little inappropriate, but it's not a bad thing when there's mutual respect and maturity. Plus the whole student teacher affair is seriously sexy. I've seen my fair share of videos that start off that way."

"Eww Mark. Don't compare Arizona and me to a porno. That seriously doesn't help convince me to make a move with her."

"Okay fine. How about the fact that it could work out and you could be happy? You've met the people I work with. Derek and Meredith, Owen and Cristina, both started their relationships when they were of different rankings. Cristina's boyfriend before Owen was her superior as well and they were in love and didn't break up because of any age problems. Plus, Meredith's younger sister just started working at the hospital and she's below me, but I plan on her being below me in bed in the near future." Mark wiggled his eyebrows earning him a slap on the shoulder from Callie.

"So what? You're saying that soul mates are born out of inappropriate situations?"

"I'm saying that the best kinds of love aren't always easy. Love is full of struggle and sacrifice and being vulnerable. I've never seen you step out of line before so this girl must be special. Love causes people to take great risks Callie. You're an English professor so you know how many books there are about this kind of thing."

"Yeah and most of the time they end in death or tragedy."

"That's only because they need to have an ending. There's always the chance that you won't end up in a tragic novel. You could end up in a fairytale. You can be with this Arizona girl and get your happy ending Cal. If you want her you've got to go for. You tell her how you feel and you say it loud and proud. Never hold back." He wasn't a big mush ball often, but whenever he was it was to help people and that's exactly what he just did. She was almost ready, but she still had one concern.

"She's eighteen. She's young and she wants to be wild and free and sleep around."

"Not every eighteen year old want the same things. She might not want that and if she does, why can't you have fun with it? You realize you're twenty-seven right? Not forty and strapped down with a couple kids. You can go on a date and see what happens. Do the three date rule if you want to see if she'll stick around."

"That wouldn't work." She mumbled and blushed as she avoided Mark's eyes.

"What wouldn't work?" He wasn't sure if she was referring to a relationship with the girl in general or dating.

"We've already had sex…a night of hot, dirty, sex and if I get her on a date with me there's nothing that can stop me from having her again."

"Hold the phone, you two have already done the dirty?"

"Yes, but it was before classes started and we didn't know anything about each other."

"This relationship just got even hotter if that's even possible. So what happened next?" Sometimes she was convinced that Mark was the biggest gossip she had ever met.

"I walked into class on the first day and there she was. After class she stayed back and I told her to move on and that it didn't mean anything, but it did Mark. She's incredible. She tried coming onto me so I left. She had given me this big speech and I couldn't stop starring at the hickeys I had given her the night before so I had to get out of there before I crumbled." She took a breath just to shake the memory out of her head, but Mark was as inpatient as a baby.

"Don't stop there, what happened after that? Clearly something happened or you wouldn't be thinking about going after her."

"The next few weeks we got along great. She is so smart Mark. She came to my office yesterday after class and we talked for a little about school, but then we went personal and then she was telling me to be brave and want her back."

"Okay, more."

"I let her go."

"What? Are you kidding me Callie?"

"Until I went to the bar where we met. She was there. She said she's been there every night since we met and we hung out. I asked to be friends and I had the best night ever with her. Then we came back here and she left this morning when she thought I was asleep." At Mark's raised eyebrow she elaborated. "We only slept. Well we kinda, I don't know, snuggled or whatever." She rushed through the admission and faintly whispered "snuggled." Bad ass women don't talk about snuggling right?

"Alright, well first off, you're an idiot. She obviously really likes you if she's thought about you and sat around waiting for you every night. You need to stop leading her on and blowing her off. Now, and this is equally important, you 'snuggled'? Callie 'I'm so badass' Torres snuggled?"

"Oh shut up. If you saw her you'd want to snuggle her up too. She's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Ugh! Okay, you're right, but what should I do now? I just made her my friend I can't go to her after class and be like 'oh forget about what I said, let's go have sex.'" Mark looked at her incredulously.

"You must really like her because she's made you inept. You're lucky you have me that's for sure. You start off as friends and work your way up. If you go all in right now you'll panic and run. Be friends, watch movies, braid each other's hair, have lunch, friend things. Then nail her on the desk in your office." She loved him, but she wasn't going to sit around and hear him talk about Arizona and her like this all day.

"Alright, I've fed you now out you go and don't even think about talking about her in such a degrading way." Mark got up and pouted as he cleaned his dish.

"What is she some innocent little girl?"

"Not in the bedroom… Actually I wouldn't know how she is in the bedroom because we only made it to the bathroom of the bar. She does seem all cute and innocent at times though. It's like she has two contrasting sides of her at the same time. She'll come in all sweet and bubbly with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples and will have butterflies on her notebook, and then she'll look smoldering, flirt, and have her way with me in a bathroom."

"I get it Torres you found the perfect girl, now don't mess it up anymore." When he opened the door and was almost gone Callie called his name and he turned around.

"Did I mention that she slipped her wet, lacy, thong into my bag that first night?" Mark groaned as he shut the door to Callie's apartment behind him. She could hear him in the hallway groan.

"Ugh! Not fair!" Then she heard the door to his apartment open and shut. She was really grateful to have Mark as a friend. Now she just had to figure out how to be friends with Arizona. Last night had gone smoothly and they slept in the same bed without even kissing so they could do this for a little while as long as Arizona was willing to. Only now she had to wait until Tuesday to see her when all she wanted was to see her again. She cleaned up the rest of breakfast and lay back in bed holding onto the pillow Arizona had used. As if the smell had kicked her brain awake she got up and ran into the living room to where she kept her work stuff. Her hands flew through her papers until she found the index cards her students had written their contact information on. She quickly found Arizona's and put the number in her phone before opening a new text.

_Hey! I don't know if you have plans or anything, but if not, would you like to grab lunch or dinner with me?_

The longer it took for a response to come back the more anxious she got. She wasn't sure what Arizona would say, if anything. She was trying to convince herself that it must not have gone through when her phone went off.

_I'm sorry, who is this?_

Callie started to berate herself immediately. "That's right Callie, she doesn't have your number because you didn't exchange numbers. She gave her number to her _professor_." She felt embarrassed, but she already came this far.

_Sorry, it's Callie. I hope it's okay that I'm texting you._

_Oh Calliope! I didn't expect to hear from you, but it's a welcome surprise. You want to get lunch with me?_

_If you're free and you want to, I would love to take you to lunch Arizona._

_Um sure. That sounds nice. Tell me the time and place and I'll be there._

They agreed on a nice but casual restaurant and a meeting time and Callie was now waiting outside for Arizona to get there. She checked her emails on her phone and when she checked down the street again she saw Arizona walking toward her in a dark blue maxi dress that cinched at the waist and flowed to the ground. She had her hair down in curls which was easily Callie's favorite style. She came up to Callie with a huge smile on her face and opened her arms for a hug. Callie reciprocated and couldn't help but smell vanilla in Arizona's hair. She almost let a groan out at the sensation of being in Arizona's arms again when she remembered that they were being friends.

"Arizona, you look beautiful." Friends could still complement each other right? Arizona blushed as she checked Callie out in v-neck, sleeveless, empire waist dress that was black on top and blue below the waistline. She looked all kinds of sexy and Mark had at one point told her it was the perfect date dress.

"Thank you Calliope. You look gorgeous, are you going somewhere after this?"

"Oh uh no. Just this." Arizona smiled even brighter at hearing that Callie had dressed up just for her.

"So, I'm guessing you got my number from the class information you collected on the first day?"

"Yeah, about that, I know I shouldn't have but-" Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. Besides, friends have each other's phone numbers and have lunch together so I'm sure this will be nice." Callie looked down at Arizona's hand in hers that she hadn't pulled back yet.

"See. I knew it wasn't me last night. You're totally the closeted hand holder. My badass title remains in place." Arizona rolled her eyes as they walked into the restaurant still hand in hand. Once they were seated at a table they reluctantly let each other go and Arizona continued the conversation.

"I'll admit that it was me just now, but it wasn't me last night. We'll just say it was neither of us so you can keep your title." The waitress took their orders and Arizona studied Callie for a minute before talking. "So, what prompted you to invite me to this lovely meal?"

"You left so early this morning that I didn't get the chance to make you breakfast. I thought I'd make up for it with a different meal." When Arizona's jaw slacked and her eyes went wide Callie continued. "I mean it's totally fine that you left. We had just spend the whole night together and you probably had things to do and even if you didn't it's fine you probably didn't even want to stay over, but I didn't give you much of a choice."

"I had a choice and I wanted to go home with you. I love spending time with you. I left because I wasn't sure how you'd react to my being there."

"What?"

"We were drunk and I didn't know if you'd remember inviting me back or if you'd want me there so I left to give you some space." It made sense to Callie when she explained it. In a way it seemed like Arizona was protecting herself she just hated that she had to.

"Well we'll have to do it again and then you'll stay for breakfast. I'm an excellent cook. Maybe we could do a movie night or something. I'm always so busy with work that my life is generally boring, except when I'm with you."

"That all sounds pretty awesome to me. I don't know when I'll be free though with all the work I have from classes, especially yours." She watched Callie closely to see if the acknowledgment of her being her professor would spook her, but she didn't even pause at it.

"I could help you if you want. I probably took most of the classes your taking and it wouldn't be special treatment, it would be like office hours just at my apartment. Actually, not even because it's off campus and you are my friend so it would be two friends hanging out and doing work. You could help me with some of my own work too if you don't mind." Arizona's head was about to spin off with this complete turnaround. A few days ago they weren't even talking and now Callie was meeting her in their bar, inviting her home and sharing a bed with her, texting her to invite her to lunch, and now she was inviting her over again for another sleepover and all in less than twenty four hours. She thought about bringing it up, but she didn't want to make Callie insecure about it so she just kept her thoughts in her head.

"I don't know how much help I could give you, but that sounds lovely."

"You could help me plenty. I really respect your opinions Arizona, you're much brighter than you give yourself credit for. I'm sure you want to hang out with your friends for the rest of the weekend, but how about we do it next weekend? I mean get together to do work next weekend?"

"Well you are my friend, but next weekend works for me. My best friend slash roommate Teddy has been busy with her boyfriend Henry so I'm going to rope her into spending some time with me." By now they finished eating and when the waitress gave them the check Callie paid for both of them. Arizona had tried to argue, but Callie had insisted that she asked to take her to lunch so she was paying. When they were outside of the restaurant again Arizona was about to say goodbye, but before she could Callie offered to walk her to her dorm. As soon as they started walking, like the night before, their hands just naturally molded together and their fingers entwined. Neither said anything about it and they kept their conversation light and friendly. Once they were outside Arizona's building they turned to each other and said there goodbyes. They gave each other's hand a little squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before Callie walked back to her apartment and Arizona walked to her room ready to tell Teddy everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Have I mentioned how much I enjoy writing for you guys? Seriously, you're all so kind and supportive! Thank you for following the story and coming back for more. You're all the best!  
**

The next week passed and Callie and Arizona had seen each other in class and texted throughout the week. At school they played it cool, but now it was Saturday and they had plans to see each other so they were both very happy today. They had first agreed on meeting at seven, but had texted each other and moved the time up to three so they'd have more time together. Arizona put on a little black skirt and a white muscle shirt with some logo on it and heels. It was super-hot, but without looking like she tried too hard and she knew Callie would love it. She knew that Callie would love that she had her hair down in curls with a couple front pieces clipped back too. She topped her outfit off with a little black jacket since it was starting to get colder out, grabbed her bag, and headed over to Callie's apartment. Callie buzzed her up and when she opened the door her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip as she took in Arizona's appearance. Arizona watched Callie suck her lip between her teeth and she could feel the same lust in her eyes that was so clearly in Callie's. Maybe a sleepover wasn't their best idea.

"Arizona, you look incredible." Her voice was low and husky and Arizona thought there was a strong possibility of Callie picking her up and carrying her into her bedroom right now.

"Thank you. You're very sweet Calliope." She leaned in to give Callie a friendly hug, but Callie pulled her in tightly and when they went to pull away Callie gave her a kiss on the cheek. And then another. And another. Each one getting close to Arizona's lips. Arizona knew she looked good, but she didn't expect this reaction. They had agreed to be friends; that's what Callie wanted so she placed her hands on Callie's cheeks to keep her from going in again.

"How about we get to work?" She brought Callie's face down a little and gently kissed her forehead before removing her hands and walking through the door. Callie closed the door and followed Arizona into the living room while silently scolding herself for having such low impulse control. They both sat down on the floor and laid their work out on the coffee table. They worked silently for a little while before Arizona asked if Callie would mind if she put some music on, which she didn't mind at all. In fact she had most of the songs Arizona played on her own iPhone and the ones she didn't have she liked too. She had never met anyone that had her same taste in music. After a couple hours of diligent work, helping each other and feeding off of each other as they went along, the song Lose It by Little Jackie came on and Callie couldn't just sit there. She shot up, startling Arizona, went around the table and put her hand out to help Arizona up. Arizona was thoroughly confused and her face showed it so Callie turned the music up louder and pulled Arizona up.

"We need a break and dancing is a great stress reliever. Dance with me?" Callie started to shake her hips to the beat and her hands on Arizona's hips tried to get the blonde moving as well. Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Like you gave me a choice!" They laughed and danced with and around each other feeling completely comfortable and free. If Arizona were to talk about it later on she would say that they danced like wild little girls together. They jumped around each other for a bunch of songs before Arizona went to shuffle around Callie and tripped over her foot. She panicked as she was falling and grabbed on to Callie which ended up bringing them both crashing to the floor. They landed hard on their backs and when they turned their heads toward each other they both burst out laughing.

"You are such a klutz!" They rolled onto their sides to face each other as their laughing settled down. "I can't believe you brought me down with you, you jerk!" They both laughed again as Arizona swatted her arm.

"Hey! If I go down, you go down with me." Callie raised her eyebrow in that delicious way that she does and Arizona swatted her arm again. "Get your mind out of the gutter Torres."

"I didn't say anything. You're the one talking about going down." Arizona rolled her eyes and they both stood up.

"Sometimes it amazes me that you're the older one."

"Yeah, yeah. We've been working for a while do you want to order some food in?" They walked over to the coach and sat down closer than friends would.

"Can we get pizza?"

"We can get anything you want. I'll call it in." Callie picked up her phone and dialed the number. As it was ringing she realized she didn't know what Arizona wanted. "Any particular kind you'd like?"

"Oh we should get Hawaiian style, that's the best."

"Mmm I love that too- Hello? Yes, I'd like a delivery please…628 Barrington St., Apartment #502…A large Hawaiian pizza-"

"Get a Caesar salad too, please."

"And a Caesar salad…Okay, thanks – It'll be around half an hour. Do you want something to drink? I think I have some wine. I never really have soda, but I have juice and water."

"I'll have whatever you're having." Callie went into the kitchen for a minute and came back with two glasses of white wine.

"This should go well with the pizza and you seem like you'd like a white wine better anyway." She handed Arizona her glass and sat down next to her as they both took a sip.

"I didn't know you could tell what I'd like based on personality, but I do like this quite a bit."

"Good. I don't know, I just got that sense from you. If I knew you better I could probably pick out something you'd like even more." They put their glasses down on the table and turned towards each other. They really didn't know much about each other. They knew they liked to be around each other and they had been getting to know each other intellectually, but they really hadn't reached a personal level.

"Calliope, if you want to get to know me better you don't have to do it under the pretense of making more informed wine choices. I want to get to know you better too." Callie blushed a little at how transparent she had been, but she was also liked that Arizona would call her on her crap.

"Okay, so where are you from?"

"I'm from a military family so I'm from all over. When my dad retired we were living in Santa Monica right by his base so my parents stayed there. That's where I finished high school. We never got the chance to live in New York City and since this is one of the best universities in the country I decided to come here."

"I didn't know you're from California. I've never been there, but it seems amazing out there."

"Oh, it is. I seriously love it so much. Out here everything is super crowded and flat, which it has to be and everything because there are so many people, but out there you can go and eat at trendy restaurants and go shopping and then you can go hiking in the mountains. There are mountains and hills all over. Plus, LA is right there and even though the stereotypes about people constantly talking about losing weight, new diets, and 'the business' are true, it's still this place where everyone has an 'I can do and be anything I want' attitude in a good way. Like people just do what they do and no one really cares because they're busy doing their own thing. I was actually vegan for a while. Restaurants and grocery stores al have alternative options so it makes it pretty easy." Arizona had to catch her breath sometime so Callie decided to get a couple words in. She wanted Callie to think California was the greatest place ever so she might visit her out there one day.

"I've heard a lot of good things about veganism. I read an article about it and the author said how she felt lighter and happier without animal products or gluten."

"It's true. I felt amazing."

"So why'd you stop?"

"I knew it would be more difficult out here and people would be judgey. Plus I wanted to be able to eat whatever I want so I stopped before I came out." Callie tried to hide her smirk, but she just ended up laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's nothing…It's just you pretty much just said that you stopped eating meat before you came out, and now you can eat whatever you want." Callie couldn't help another burst of laughter from coming out of her lips. She wasn't usually this immature in her sense of humor, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I know. I literally just said that. What's so funny about me not eating meat?" Callie raised her eyebrows and gave Arizona a 'just think about it for a minute' look. Arizona thought about it and rolled her eyes. "Oh very funny. 'I stopped eating meant when I came out.' It's so funny since I'm a lesbian and everything. Jeez, you have the sense of humor as a teenager."

"Sorry, but you keep setting yourself up! Tell me more about life before you 'came out' here." Arizona couldn't help but crack a smile at how childish Callie was. In the classroom she was all business and then when they were alone she was like a totally different person.

"Okay let me think…Oh! Did you know that LA doesn't have the great beaches people usually think they do?" Callie shook her head to let her know she didn't know that. "Yeah, when they show Los Angeles on tv with amazing long beaches, if it is in California, it's usually Santa Monica. California has active margins which means the coast is rocky and has cliffs and short beaches. The east coast actually has much longer, less rocky, beaches since it the coast has passive margins. Santa Monica does have a super nice beach though and the pier is a cool place to hang out. I've heard long island has nice beaches, but I think I'll wait until the spring semester to check it out. Although I've never been to the beach when it's really cold so maybe I'll pull an "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind" kind of thing and take the train out to Montauk in the snow." Callie couldn't get over how cute an excited and chatty Arizona is. She didn't realize that once she got her talking she wouldn't stop, but she didn't even want her to.

"Are you Clementine or Joel in this scenario?" Those were the two main characters of the movie. No matter what they did in the movie they came back to each other.

"I don't know. I think we'd both be pretty cute with blue, orange, red or green hair." Throughout the movie Clementine had her hair dyed all of those colors at some point. "Oh, actually I have to be Clementine."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you're much more broody than I am, so you'd be Joel. He was all reserved at first, but he came around and they had adventures together." Arizona honestly didn't think anything of equating them to a couple. She knew they both felt strongly for each other, Callie had never denied having feelings for her, and right now they were pretty much a couple without sex. She knew she wouldn't be dating or doing anything with anyone else and she hoped Callie wasn't either.

"We should go together. We could do the whole train to Montauk thing or we could drive out and stay at my family's house in the Hamptons. Whatever you want." Now that Arizona had thought about it, she couldn't keep from wondering if Callie was seeing other people. If Callie was dating it would crush her. She didn't think Callie would string her along while also seeing other people, but she couldn't be a hundred percent sure. She couldn't very well just ask, but before she could stop herself she was blurting it out.

"I don't want you to date other people." She cringed at her own words, but she couldn't stop them.

"What?" That seemed to be Callie's go to response to confessions or anything she wasn't expecting.

"I know I don't really have the right to want that, since we're just friends, but I do. I don't want you to date anybody but me."

"Okay." Callie shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Arizona wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Arizona, okay. I wasn't planning to see anyone else so it's not hard to agree to." Arizona was seriously confused by this conversation. They had pretty much just agreed to exclusively not date each other.

"Oh. Okay then good. Now, it's your turn to talk because I feel like I've told you a lot about California and I don't know where you're from."

"Most of my younger years were spent in Miami. My grandparents on my dad's side are from Cuba and my dad lived there when he was a boy. When they got to Miami they didn't have much money, but my dad worked his whole life so he could do better for his future family. He went to school for business and eventually got into the hotel business. Later on he met my mom, long story short he now owns a line of hotels, my parents are still married and they had me and my younger sister Aria. The three of them still live in Miami, but I went to NYU after high school until I got my doctorate last year and a job this year. Miami has some pretty great beaches, must be those passive margins you were talking about." She winked at Arizona to show she was kidding. She thought it was pretty cute that Arizona could just spew random facts in conversation like that.

"So you've lived on your own here for, what? Ten years?"

"Yup. I graduated high school at seventeen and moved up here. I loved it so much that I never left and I'm still here at twenty seven. You know, California may have mountains and the great outdoors, but we have Broadway, Central Park, and the best pizza and bagels in the world. Plus, we have amazing museums."

"I haven't done much of that since I got here, but we'll see about that pizza when it gets here." Just then the buzzer rang. Callie buzzed the guy up and opened the door to wait for him. When he got there she paid and made her way back into the living room. Arizona had gotten the bottle of wine from the kitchen and topped off their glasses and was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She put the pizza and salad on the table and they started eating. Arizona moaned at the taste and Callie smirked at her.

"So, you like New York pizza then?"

"Calliope, how do you not live off pizza? I didn't know that this was what pizza was supposed to taste like." Arizona had met people from New York and most of them mentioned how amazing their pizza is. She had always thought they were exaggerated, but this was seriously amazing.

"I'm glad you like it." They ate quickly and sat back against the couch with their wine.

"I do. So, tell me more about you. Why study English? What's your family like? We could always swap coming out stories, but that seems cliché…What's your best friend like? Anything else you might want to talk about?" Callie tried to remember all of Arizona's questions and piece together an answer.

"Okay, I studied English because of a teacher I had in high school. She was like the mother I never had. When I came out to my family in high school they stopped talking to me and for a while I thought I might have to leave home because I couldn't take the looks and comments. I was upset one day after school and she saw me on the verge of tears. She brought me into her classroom and we talked. After that I would spend at least an hour in her classroom every day after school. She was a real mentor and role model for me. She taught me to love literature too; she's still the smartest person I've ever met. My family is strong Catholics, which was the main problem they had with having a gay daughter. So I guess we are going to do the coming out stories. My sister Aria didn't care, but she didn't stick up for me either. Eventually when my parents realized they could put me through hell on Earth and I still wasn't going to change, they started to accept it. My best friend's name is Mark. We met in school and he actually lives across the hall. He's a really great guy and we've been there for each other for everything." Callie had a lot of rough times in her life, but she was stronger for it and she got through it. Arizona put down her glass and stroked Callie's thigh is a soothing way.

"Wow, Calliope I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm happy someone was there for you though. That must have been a huge help."

"It was. I swear I don't think I'd be the person I am without her. Now it's your turn. Same questions."

"I'm thinking about English because I had an awesome teacher in high school too. I've never had problems with my parents though. She was just brilliant and took an interest in me. I was in regular English classes, but she recommended me into honor which lead to me going into AP classes and she would give me books to read and talk about after school. My dad is a retired Marine colonel; he still has people address him as that. My mom stayed home to take care of my brother and me. My brother followed in my dad's footsteps and enlisted in the Marines. He died overseas. He had been my best friend growing up, especially since we moved so much. I was such a mess when he died. I didn't completely lose it and smash my garage windows out or end up in a mental hospital, but I was really messed up for a long time. My best friend Teddy, I think I've mentioned her, helped me through it. She's in a military family too so she moved just as much, but she flew to where I was living at the time to see me. She's super protective of me now after seeing me like that." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and hugged her. Arizona was stoic about it now, but she used to not be able to talk about it at all, she still preferred not to, but she trusted Callie. "When I came out to him he asked if that meant I was going to marry a chick, which was so like him, so I said yes and he said 'I am going to dance so hard at your wedding.' I'll remember that moment with him forever. My dad was surprising amazing about it too. He's this big tough guy, but he just wanted to know if I was still who he raised me to be." Callie released Arizona from her hold but kept her arm around her shoulder and their bodies were almost sitting on top of each other. Their eyes were locked and Arizona's hand went back to Callie's thigh. "I care very much for you Calliope." Callie sucked in a big breath. The enormity of Arizona saying that was not lost on her. She gently tucked Arizona's bang behind her ear and made sure her words echoed her sincerity.

"I care very much for you too Arizona. Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean we can't make anything official, official, until after you're no longer my student, but it would still be a date. I would really love to take you on a real date, so what do you think?"

"I would love to go on a date with you Calliope Torres." They both smiled so hard at each other and sealed it with a gentle kiss. They stayed in that position while they watched a movie and eventually got ready, changed into Callie's shorts and tank tops and slept next to each other again in Callie's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again you readers are the sweetest. I'm a very lucky writer and a very happy one when I read your comments so Thank You! x  
**

The next morning they woke up in the same position they had the last time Arizona slept over. Callie's was behind Arizona and had an arm around her, holding her close. As Callie started to wake she smiled when her dream state left and she woke up to the best reality possible, Arizona in her bed. She kissed the blonde's shoulder blade and instead of trying to go back to sleep like she did the last time, she extracted herself from the blonde and quietly scampered into the kitchen to make them breakfast. She started the coffee and when she poured the batter for the first pancake into a frying pan she felt two arms snake around her waist. She could smell Arizona immediately and smiled as she heard Arizona release a contented sigh. She turned around in Arizona's arms and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Blondie." Arizona had never been fond of the nickname that seemed to stick with her, but she didn't mind it when Callie called her that once in a while. It mainly just reminded her of their first meeting and any reminder of that was greatly appreciated it.

"Good morning smokin' hot Latina." Callie swatted Arizona's butt and smirked when she squealed at it.

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed or wake you up with coffee." She turned around and continued making their pancakes.

"Well I did wake up to the smell of coffee, and pancakes which is my favorite food…Actually New York pizza might have taken first after last night, but still, it smells amazing." She let the smell infiltrate her senses and she picked up something else with it. "What else is in the batter?"

"I hope you won't mind, but I put cut up apples and cinnamon in the batter. I could make you some plain ones if you'd prefer, but these are delicious."

"Nope, I'm good with these. If they taste half as good as they look I'll be one happy lady." She got out a couple glasses and poured them juice before going around to the other side of the island and sitting in one of the stools. Callie plated the pancakes and filled two mugs with coffee. She set the plates and mugs on the counter. Arizona took her first bites of her pancakes and couldn't stop the moan from coming from her mouth. "Oh Calliope, these are the best pancakes I have ever had. These are my number two favorite food for sure now."

"Wow, I'm just messing up the order of all your favorite foods aren't I?" Arizona kept eating. They were seriously like a breakfast version of apple pie. Callie sat down next to Arizona before realizing Arizona had served them juice

"Oh, do you prefer juice with breakfast instead of coffee? I started drinking coffee my first year of college so I just assumed." Callie went to take the mug away, but Arizona stopped her and grabbed it.

"Hey, I want your coffee. I need your coffee." Callie sat down next to her and she watched as Arizona took a long drag of coffee. "Mmm, yeah, this is good. I don't drink coffee a lot, but this is good. I'll drink your coffee any time Calliope." The wink Arizona gave Callie was flirty and cute and was most things she loved about Arizona wrapped up in one tiny gesture. She kissed Arizona's shoulder and then neck and when she was going in for the blonde's lips her front door burst open and their natural instincts were to separate and act like nothing was happening. Mark strutted in and paused when he saw a blonde sitting where he usually sat on mornings he was home and could smell Callie making breakfast, like he did this morning as well. He looked between Callie and the younger blonde and put it together that this was Arizona, Callie's student. When he had walked in he saw them shift apart from each other and now they were both looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Nice to finally meet you Blondie." Arizona's head shot around to look at Callie. She figured this was Callie's best friend Mark, but she didn't know Callie had talked about her and that he even knew her nickname from when they met. Callie realized that's what Arizona's look was in regards to so she put a calming hand on Arizona's thigh and leaned into her to whisper.

"You're _my_ Blondie. I didn't tell him about me calling you that, just a coincidence." Arizona nodded her head in understanding and they turned back to Mark when he clapped his hands together and started talking as he walking towards them.

"So, did Robbins eat my breakfast or is there more?" Callie squeezed Arizona's thigh before going to the stove to plate the rest of the pancakes for Mark.

"She didn't eat your breakfast, because it's not your breakfast. I made it for her. You can have the last of the pancakes in your own apartment." Instead of taking the plate from Callie he took the seat she had just been sitting in and started eating her breakfast. Arizona, who had yet to have any of her own, eyed Mark suspiciously.

"How do you know my name? And how did you know it was me?" Now that Arizona had engaged with Mark Callie knew there was no getting rid of him. She really had to start remembering to lock her door.

"Are you kidding? Callie over here talks about you all the time. With Arizona's hair this and her dimples that and eyes and thighs she could look at for days. You were either Arizona Robbins or Cal went out and found a look-a-like hooker."

"Mark!" Callie hadn't wanted them to meet yet for this exact reason. Yet here he was with his crass sense of humor, eating their breakfast. He hadn't seemed to get to Arizona though, because it seemed the only part she heard was that Callie talked about her a lot.

"You talk about me to your best friend?" Callie couldn't tell if Arizona was pissed or not so she started pacing a little bit.

"Yeah, I mean, I talk to Mark about everything, I told you that, but I don't tell him everything. I totally don't talk about your face and body that much either. And I don't talk about you that much or anything, it's not like I'm obsessed with - I'm making this sound worse the more I talk." Her little pacing fit ended next to Arizona and the blonde tried to hide her smile at the cuteness of the self-proclaimed badass being all nervous. She took Callie's hands in hers and smiled up at her.

"I asked because I think it's sweet. It's cute that you talk about my adorable dimples, flowing curly locks, sparkling blue eyes, and muscular yet trim thighs." A little bit of Arizona was joking, but she was also very confident in her appearance and knew that what she said was true. She also knew Callie loved all those things about her because she had caught her staring a time or two.

"I may have just fumbled all over my words, but I'm quite certain I didn't say any of that. Mark is putting all sorts of words in my mouth." Mark smiled lecherously as he heard his opening.

"I'm pretty sure Robbins over here is the only one putting anything in your mouth these days."

"Mark!" This time both Callie and Arizona yelled at him.

"I'm just saying, you're here in the early morning, in Callie's pajamas…what's a guy to think?" This guy was really starting to get on Arizona's nerves now and she honestly couldn't see how he was Callie's best friend.

"Well, _Mark_, I suppose a 'guy' doesn't have to think about it at all since it's just between Calliope and me." Mark was still smirking at them and Arizona swore it must be plastered onto his face because that's how he looked since he walked it and it just irked her.

"Hey Cal, if I give you my underwear would you let me call you 'Calliope' too?" Arizona and Callie's faces both dropped and turned red with a blush again. Callie was afraid to see the look on Arizona's face so she turned to Mark with a look that could kill.

"Mark, get out right now." Callie's voice was low and pointed and Mark figured he should leave now.

"We'll talk about it later Cal." As he was walking by Arizona she gave him a tense look and under her breath said, "I wouldn't be so sure." The smirk finally dropped off his face and he gave her a dirty look right back. He thanked Callie for breakfast and walked out. Arizona stood up and walked her plate to the sink and started washing her dishes. Callie approached her cautiously.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told him, but I didn't know he'd bring it up like this." Arizona didn't say anything, but she started scrubbing the plate much harder than necessary. Her silence was eerie and just made Callie more anxious. "Arizona, I'll talk to him and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything like that again." Arizona finished her dishes and put them on the drying rack. She slowly dried her hands off and turned to face Callie.

"The only way to make sure he won't say anything like that again would be to have not told him in the first place. I met him twenty minutes ago and even I can tell that's he's a gossip who can't keep his mouth shut. That was something between the two of us and I wouldn't have done it if I knew I'd be hearing about it from some guy I'd just met."

"Mark isn't just some guy, he's my best friend. I apologized because I know I shouldn't have told him that, but I process out loud. That's when I told him about your blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples. I told him about us having sex in the bathroom, no details about how life altering it was to lick and kiss and suck your soft skin. Then he said how I had found the perfect girl and to stop messing it up. I told him about you slipping your underwear in my bag because it made you impossibly better. Did you really not tell your best friend about anything we did that night?"

"I did. I told my best friend Teddy about it and I even told her about the underwear thing, but I told her because I knew she would never use it against me or bring it up. Plus, I kind of had to tell her when she woke up to my bare ass and questioned me about it. Also, I told her when I thought I would never see you again. I wouldn't have told her about any of it if I knew I'd see you again. When I'm with someone I like to keep things personal, and between me and the person I'm with. You told Mark after we had seen each other again; it's not the same thing." They had never been this upset with each other and though they both could understand the other's perspective, they didn't want to use logic when they were upset. They both wanted to have a screaming match and storm off, but they weren't because they cared too much.

"I was talking to Mark about you because I was working out my feelings about being with you. He's the one who told me how stupid I'd been and talked me out of all the ifs I could think of. He's been on your side since I told him about you. Mark and I have always told each other all about the people we've been with and all our nights out, but I'll stop. I won't talk to him about you again, just please forgive me because I really am sorry about this."

"Calliope, I don't want you to stop talking to Mark about me. I mean, I really don't like it, but I don't want to tell you what you can or can't do and you need to talk about me to someone, but I need to be able to trust that you'll keep some things in confidence. If you're going to recount stories to Mark, I'm going to make sure you don't have much to tell about and that will lead to a very boring sex life, so please keep our sex and romantic life away from Mark." They were both calmed down were both a little surprised about their apparent newfound ability to actually talk it out.

"So, we have a sex life? There will be more sex life stuff that I won't be telling Mark about? And you're making it sound dirty. Is there going to be hot, nasty sex?" Arizona rolled her eyes and moved closer to Callie.

"You are the one who asked me on a date, so I'd figure we'll be having some sexy time in the future as long as we start locking your front door…starting now." She walked over and locked Callie's door before skipping back over to Callie and wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. "We'll have to see about the hot and nasty once we get there as long as I can trust that it'll stay between us…Do you realize that we just had our first fight?" She almost seemed excited about it.

"Yes, and I didn't like it one bit. I know it was my fault, but I kinda hate Mark right now." Arizona knew she shouldn't have been happy with Callie being upset with her best friend, but she was delighted by it.

"I guess you wouldn't mind spending the day with me then?"

"I would love to spend the day with you Arizona, and even if Mark wasn't a huge ass today, my answer would still be the same. I love being with you." They kept intense eye contact for a minute and then Callie went into the living room and looked something up on her computer. "Okay, the Met has a Rembrandt exhibit right now if you'd be interested in that. Or we could see a movie, anything you want to do."

"The museum idea sounds pretty awesome. Could we check out Central Park too? I haven't been there yet."

"Sounds like a perfect day to me."

They went to Central Park first which was breathtaking to Arizona. It was crazy to her how one block is filled with skyscrapers and people rushing up and down the sidewalks, and the smell of gasoline from the lines of traffic, and the then the next is the opening to a vast park filled with trees and paths. Callie took her to the carousel and after a little sweet talking Arizona got Callie to go on with her. Arizona had really enjoyed The Catcher in the Rye when she read it in high school and she knew Callie brought her there as a literary reference. They explored the park for a while and ate food from a stand on the street, then made their way to the museum. As they walked through the exhibits they would discuss what they liked about certain paintings or sculptures. Callie had taken a few art classes in university so she would point things out to Arizona here and there which made Arizona melt a little bit. It was very reminiscent to Arizona of Bette Porter from The L Word. She always thought that Bette was sexiest when they showed her in class or at any point when she talked about and explained whatever artwork she was in conversation about. After working their way through a decent amount of exhibits they started walking towards Arizona's building and stopped nearby to have dinner together. They got to know more about each other and just enjoyed each other's company over dinner and held hands as Callie walked Arizona home. They hugged tightly and Callie gave Arizona a kiss on the cheek with a promise to text her to let her know when she got home safely. When Arizona went into her room she was met with the sight of Teddy in her pjs brushing her teeth. Teddy paused and looked at Arizona with an exaggerated confused expression.

"Arizona Robbins, is that you? It's been 84 years since I've seen you last." Teddy was talking as clearly as she could with a mouth full of toothpaste and Arizona laughed at her Titanic reference.

"Oh shush you jerk. I texted you to let you know what I was doing and I've only been gone since yesterday…By the way, remind me to wear muscle shirts and short skirts every time I'm going to see Calliope." Teddy ran to the bathroom and finished washing up before quickly getting back to Arizona.

"Okay, spill. Did you guys have sex? Because the last time we talked you guys were trying to be friends, which as you know I think is just plain dumb." Teddy didn't really understand Arizona and Callie's relationship and she knew she didn't have to, but she didn't want her friend getting hurt.

"Nope, no sex yet. When she answered the door though I seriously thought she might start drooling. She kept giving me kisses on the cheek until I had to physically stop her."

"Good! Good for you Arizona, don't let her go hot and cold again."

"You should have seen her face when I put the outfit back on this morning after breakfast to go out in."

"Well I've never seen her face so I wouldn't really know the difference." They were on their respective beds in their room and Arizona was talking with a pillow in her arms and a little glow on her skin. Clearly Teddy wasn't as amused as she was though.

"Geez, someone's sassy tonight…_Anyway_, last night was pretty awesome. We danced and had pizza, which we need to order like every night because it's seriously the best thing I've ever eaten. It was also pretty confusing though because we're now exclusive in the sense that we're not dating anyone, but we're not officially anything either. So, it's like we're not dating, but then she asked me on a date and we kissed. We only kissed once, last night though." Teddy rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Wow, so she's sending mixed signals and telling you opposing things, so out of character." Teddy's sarcasm was seriously putting a damper on Arizona's post-Callie bliss.

"It's not like that Teddy. I'm the one who told her I didn't want her seeing other people. So I'm still a strong chick who doesn't take shit. Plus, I told her about Tim and I didn't turn into a closed off mess and I didn't try to jump her, it felt right. We communicated and, oh! We had a fight this morning, but I stayed and we talked it out. You know that's a big deal for me. I usually just stop talking to people and leave, but I stayed."

"Okay, I'll admit that's pretty huge."

"Today she took me to The Metropolitan Museum of Art and she even knows art Teds! How hot is that?" Arizona still couldn't get over how hot it was. It was like all of her fantasies came to life in the form of Callie Torres.

"What like Bette?" In high school Arizona made Teddy watch different shows and movies with her, one of which being The L Word.

"That was exactly what I thought of!"

"Alright so what do you do now?" Teddy was still cautious, but Arizona was so happy.

"I guess we go on not-date dates until the semester is over and then we can really date and be together all the time."

"All the time? Arizona you just spent more than twenty-four straight hours with the woman!"

"Don't worry Teds, I'll still make time for you. Callie and I can double with you and Henry. How are things going with him?" Arizona felt a little guilty because she felt like all she ever did anymore was talk about Callie.

"Things are good. He's pretty incredible actually and it's a good thing I have him since you've been ditching me all the time."

"Teddy!"

"I'm joking Arizona. Relax, things are amazing right now. I really, really like him, like in a huge way."

"I know the feeling."

They stayed up for a while so Arizona could be caught up on everything she's missed in Teddy's life and they planned to spend the next day together for some quality time over the pizza that Arizona couldn't stop talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the ongoing support. You all keep me going! Special thanks to Calzonafan123, bogguss1981, ****AZsgirl, jcaps, and helenkidd1 for the constant motivation and feedback. I always look forward to what you have to say. Same goes for you guest reviewers and of course I need you all to keep going!**

Arizona and Callie spent the time between their museum day together and class that Tuesday texting almost nonstop. Actually, sexting would be a more accurate word for what they were doing. They would start off casual and friendly, but then they would somehow end up flirting mercilessly and teasing each other. In those mornings when they woke up the first thing they would do was text each other and even in those early hours they would end up with some dirty talk. By the time Tuesday came around they were both horny messes. It seemed their unconscious minds were just as pent-up and looking to be satisfied because they both showed up to class in outfits that screamed 'fuck me,' or at least to each other they did.******  
**

Arizona was wearing a translucent white button down that you could clearly see her black bra through, a tight little black skirt, and knee high black boots, since it was starting to get colder. Callie had to dress more conservatively since she was at work, but work wear looked damn good on her and she ended up in a silky red top and a knee length skirt and heels. They tried to take subtle glances, but they would end up just staring at each other. If anyone in the class would have cared enough they would have noticed something between them in a second, but luckily for them the other students were just tired and there because it was required. Dr. Torres took attendance and went over some basic ideas of the readings she assigned the class the night before and then gave them a quick quiz on it. The whole class so far they had been stealing flirty looks and Arizona kept giving Callie sultry winks.

While Arizona was taking her quiz she could feel Callie's eyes on her so she decided to play it up a bit. She subtly undid the top two buttons of her shirt which exposed her chest enough that Callie would see the top of Arizona's bra and a whole lot of cleavage. She chewed softly on the end of her pen and ran it across her slightly parted lips and then ran it down her chest to where she traced the lining of her bra with it slowly. Since she finished her quiz so quickly she decided to see how far she could push Callie. She took a post it out of her bag and wrote a little note on it before handing her quiz in. There was still more work to do after everyone finished their quiz so after she brought up her quiz she sat back down in her seat. Actually, the more accurate way to describe it would be to say she sauntered up to Callie's desk, leaned in, showing an ample amount of cleavage, said 'Here you go _Dr. Torres_,' and sauntered back to her seat with an intentional swing in her hips. When Callie was gone ogling Arizona's ass she looked down to put her quiz with the others and saw the post it.

_Calliope – I always match my bra and underwear. You have the underwear that go with this bra so I had no choice but to not wear any. ;)_

Her jaw dropped and as another student was coming up to hand in his quiz she ripped off the note and put it in a desk drawer nervously. The kid just gave her a strange look as he put down his quiz and went back to his seat. Her eyes darted to Arizona's and she could kill the blonde for smirk she had. Then she remembered what the note said and gave her an 'is it true?' look to which Arizona responded with an affirmative nod. As arousal pooled in her panties she shot up.

"If you've finished your quiz you can leave. If you haven't finished yet, keep working and you can go once you're done." No one was sure if she was serious at first because Dr. Torres never gave them a day off or let them leave early. Every class, to the dismay of her students, she kept them to the last second. They weren't going to question it though and most of the class stood up and left with Arizona traveling behind. Callie realized that Arizona couldn't have just sat there without looking strange and because of that she was on her way out the door. She quickly took the post it out of the drawer and put it back on Arizona's test with a quick response back.

"Ms. Robbins, you seem to have missed a question. Would you like your quiz back to finish it?" Arizona stopped right before the door and walked back to Dr. Torres' desk with a little smile.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, I didn't even realize. I'll finish it up." She went back to her seat and read Callie's note.

_Keep your ass in that seat until the room is clear._

Arizona smirked at Callie and raised her eyebrow. She pulled her shirt open a little more without undoing another button and pulled her skirt up higher. She knew Callie couldn't and wouldn't do anything inappropriate in front of other students and she was using that to her full advantage. A couple more people left until it was Arizona and one other student. She went over her quiz and added to some answers waiting for the guy to finish and when he finally did he went up and handed his paper in. When he turned around to leave he saw how Arizona looked and gawked at her. Callie couldn't blame the kid, Arizona was dressed extremely inappropriately and looked extremely sexy, but that was her inappropriately dress, sexy woman.

"Have a nice day Jeremy." His professor's voice seemed to draw him out of his stupor.

"Oh-yeah, see ya Dr. Torres." He practically walked into the door trying to leave and catch a last glimpse of Arizona at the same time.

"Ms. Robbins, are you about done?" As soon as he was out the door Arizona went over and lowered the blinds and locked the door.

"I haven't even started Calliope." Callie shivered from Arizona's tone and got up quickly to get Arizona's quiz off her desk and pack them up in her bag. While she was doing that Arizona went over and sat in her chair behind the desk. "Now get over here." Callie stalked over and lifted one leg over Arizona and onto the chair, hiked up her skirt, and then straddled Arizona's lap on the chair. "God, you are so sexy."

"Mmm. You are too Arizona. Especially in this outfit." She lowered her head to Arizona's bare chest and started kissing. Slow, soft kisses that she licked her lips between to make sure it felt like they were gliding across Arizona's skin. She licked between Arizona's breasts and then continued up to Arizona's jaw. Arizona's hips pressed up into Callie and her hands grabbed Callie's butt and pulled her down more. When Callie gasped at the feeling she took advantage and leaned up to lock their lips together. She kissed her softly and then leaned back to see Callie's face, but when she saw Callie's tongue stick out involuntarily she went back in and sucked it into her mouth. Callie started grinding her hips into Arizona's and the blonde took one hand off Callie's ass and started massaging her thigh. As they kept kissing her hand kept going higher until it finally reached the material between Callie's legs. She rubbed her hand up and down the material roughly which caused Callie to whimper and break their kiss. She grabbed the back of the chair behind Arizona and tried to press down onto Arizona's hand.

"Please Arizona." She had never been one to beg, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Please what?"

"You've been teasing me all fucking class, I need you." Arizona smiled at Callie's begging. Callie was the most gorgeous and brilliant woman she had ever met and here she was pleading for Arizona to make her come.

"Need me to what Calliope."

"Fuck me! Please, Arizona fuck me." The look in her eyes told Arizona that she had enough and was ready to go. Without another word she pushed Callie's panties aside and stroked her soaked folds. She ran her fingers up and down a couple times to gather wetness on her fingers and brought them up into Callie's soft opening. She drew them out and pushed them back up slowly into Callie's tight, wet, core. Then she did it again and again with Callie meeting her every thrust. She kept grinding down onto Arizona's hand and her pleasure got greater and greater. Her chest was pushing into Arizona's and she was leaning into the blonde so that she wouldn't completely collapse. Arizona's long, slender, fingers plunged in and in deeper every time with Callie's juices dripping onto her bare thighs. The blonde took her hand off Callie's ass and brought it under Callie's shirt to her stomach where she felt it clench and flex under her touch. She felt goose bumps under her hand as it moved up and under Callie's bra where she felt Callie's nipple tighten against her touch as well. Callie ripped her shirt and bra off in one fell swoop. She grabbed Arizona's hair and pulled the blonde's mouth to her naked breast. Arizona immediately took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she continued her ministrations below. Sensations were flying across both their bodies. Their breaths were loud and labored. Their bodies were gyrating against each other and Callie felt like Arizona's hands were all over her body, which they kind of were.

"Fuck, Cal…Mmm…You riding my hand is so sexy baby." She went back to sucking and nipping at Callie's breasts while her fingers kept diving in and brought her other hand down and started to circle Callie's clit with her fingers. Callie kissed Arizona again at a desperate attempt to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. She moaned and yelped into Arizona's mouth and neck as she climaxed. Arizona fingers kept moving against the tightness and slowly calmed their pace while Callie came down. There was a light sheen of sweat on both their bodies as they panted and settled down. Arizona eased her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Callie's back as she all but collapsed onto Arizona. Both of their bodies were spent and they didn't know how they were going to movie any time soon. "Calliope…that was the sexiest thing ever….oh god baby, you are amazing." She could barely even catch a breath to talk. The noises Callie made and the way her face contorted in pure pleasure as she came were things Arizona could never forget for as long as she lived. They just stayed where they were for a solid ten minutes trying to come back down to Earth. Arizona may not have come, but she still needed the time after working Callie to climax. "Calliope Torres, you have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that." Callie started kissing where her head was on Arizona's shoulder and over to her neck.

"Not 'badly' honey. 'Badly' would mean you were bad at wanting to fuck me; which clearly isn't true by how worked up you were." She kept kissing Arizona's shoulder to her neck up to her ear and finally handed one on her bruised pink lips.

"Well I'm worked up again, but I'd rather get out of here so you can hear just how _bad_ I want you to fuck me." That was all Callie had to hear. She gave Arizona a long, hard kiss. They fixed their clothes to look presentable, got their things, and discreetly made their way to Callie's apartment where they continued what they started in the classroom.

Around dinner time they were in bed and lying together when Arizona's stomach grumbled.

"Shhh tummy." Arizona hushed seriously. Callie laughed and held her tighter.

"Do you often talk to your body parts?"

"Only when I want them to do something and grumblies in my tummy are not cute in bed." Callie went on her knees and straddled Arizona's hips so she could lean down and kiss her stomach.

"I like that your 'tummy' makes cute little 'grumbies.' They just reminded me that I should get some food in you now that I've held you captive in here all day."

"Your very willing captive."

"Yeah well I can't have you starving on me. What do you think about having our date tonight? I'd love to take you to dinner." She rolled them over and topped Callie.

"I would love to go on an official dinner date with you Calliope." She got up and started to redress.

"How am I supposed to have dinner with you in that outfit when I couldn't even sit through class with you in it?" Arizona rolled her eyes as she stood there in her bra and skirt.

"Well it's all I've got here unless you want to give me underwear and an outfit." Callie got up with the sheet wrapped around her and went into her closet. She came out with light jeans, a belt, a t-shirt, and a black thong that Arizona immediately recognized.

"You can wear my clothes and I believe you left these panties for me so if you really need it, you can have it back." Arizona burst out laughing as she went over and grabbed her underwear and put them on underneath her skirt.

"I can't believe you kept them! I seriously thought you would never talk to me again for a while there." They continued getting dressed together in a perfect domestic scene.

"Not talking to you killed me, but I always had hope that maybe we would meet under different circumstances one day and if not I'd have a reminder from that night." Once they dressed Arizona kissed Callie chastely.

"Aww. Look at us getting all sentimental after over my underclothing." Callie kissed her nose and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon you goof. We have a date to go on."

Once they were out of the building Callie lead Arizona down the street to take her to a little Thai place she liked. Arizona was still overwhelmed every time she walked down a street by the traffic and the skyscrapers. Callie watched as she stretched her neck back to look all the way up and held her hand to keep her from walking into the street or other people. It was almost like she was with a little kid who could get lost or distracted and walk away at any moment. At one point Arizona almost got sucked in by one of the street vendors before Callie stopped the guy from moving closer to her and pulled Arizona away quickly.

"Honey you have to be more careful. You can't trust anyone you don't know on the street." Callie wasn't sure what Arizona was used to, but engaging with strangers was a big no-no and danger in the city.

"He was just trying to show me a scarf. It was no big deal."

"No, he was trying to get you closer so he could pick your pocket or lay his hand on you. You can't be so trusting here. Also, try to avoid crowded subways or buses when you're not with me." Arizona stopped looking all over and at Callie in interest.

"Why? And why only when I'm not with you?"

"There are a lot of sick people out there and the last thing you need is someone rubbing against you against your will. If I'm with you I'll be able to protect you and if anyone tried anything inappropriate with you I'd take care of it." Arizona unconsciously moved a little closer to Callie.

"I'm glad to hear you'd protect me, but who would just rub themselves against a stranger? Is that seriously a thing?"

"You'll learn about all sorts of sexual disorders when you take abnormal psych, but yes it's real. It's when someone rubs themselves against a non-consenting person to get themselves off. I believe it's called Frotteurism. The frotteur is typically male with a female victim and it happens all the time in crowded subway cars and buses. It makes sense because if a woman feels someone rubbing against her she can yell or tell him to stop, but he can just say he doesn't know what she's talking about. There's no proof and the victim can be made to look crazy."

"Well that is both terrifying and disturbing." They could see the restaurant just down the block now. "I swear I could just listen to you and not even go to class and I'd be smarter any of my classmates."

"Or you could be the best student ever for a bunch of years _and_ absorb my intellect and become even smarter than me by your own volition."

"You're incredible Calliope, you know that?"

"I do; and I like to make sure you know you're incredible too. Now, we're here, so let's go eat."

They walked in and were seated at a table next to the window. Shortly after they ordered their food was set in front of them and they talked as they ate. Arizona immediately went back to looking at everyone hurrying down the block and Callie joined her. Suddenly Arizona's head turned to Callie.

"What's it like in the wintertime? I mean with the snow and central park and everything; what's it like to be in the city when it snows?" Callie quickly looked over at Arizona before starring out the window again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Arizona just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Calliope. I know I'll be here to see, but it must be breathtaking right?" Callie sighed a little and looked out the window as if she was seeing her memories put before her in real time.

"It is breathtaking. The sky is a bright gray and the storefronts are all painted and decorated and there's holiday music playing everywhere you go. The music gets a little annoying in my opinion, but that's beside the point. It's kind of like you see in the movies; except there's this blissful silence where everything in the world seems at peace and nothing bad could possibly be happening. Again, you'll see for yourself soon enough." She turned back and met Arizona's eyes. There was this look on her face, a happy look, but there was something mischievous there.

"Do you ice-skate?"

"No." Arizona pouted a little. "No, Arizona. I am clumsy and every time I do anything on blades or wheels I end up on my butt." Arizona's slightly trembling lip and big blue eyes were breaking her down.

"It can be a date. I'll take you to Bryant Park or Rockefeller Center and we can skate and get hot cocoa! It'll be super cute and I'll hold your hand the whole time." No one could turn down the look Arizona was giving her right now.

"Fine! We'll go ice-skating, but we should do Bryant Park it's a lot less crowded."

"Ha! I knew I could break you down. You, my dear, are going to have the best time on our date."

"I'm already enjoying this one, but I'll enjoy that one too. I'm hoping there will be some more dates before that one in a few months though." They both hoped they'd still be together by the time that date came around and if they had it after the semester ended it could be an official, post a picture, tell everyone, kind of official date.

"I would hope so. I'm pretty sure the three date rule doesn't apply in our situation, but I'd still like the dates and hanging out."

"Arizona, what would you say to going to a Halloween party with me? Teddy could come too."

"Halloween isn't for another few weeks."

"We just made plans for a couple months from now, but a few weeks is too much?" Callie was looking at Arizona incredulously, yet they were both smiling.

"Touché, my dear. So, what does this party entail?"

"You're not going to like the first part, but just hear me out." Arizona nodded for Callie to continue. "It's at Mark's apartment, but he'll be so busy hitting on girls he won't pay attention to us. Plus, he has a Halloween party every year and it's always an epic blowout and I'd like you to be there with me."

"Of course I'll go to the party with you. I'm excited for you to meet Teddy if she ends up coming. I don't know if she has plans with her boyfriend Henry or not."

"He can come too if he wants."

"We're going to have to get costumes. Oh! We should do matching costumes! Or should we not know what the other is dressed as until we see each other?" Arizona's excitement was blowing Callie away. She hadn't seen anyone so excited over costumes.

"How about we talk about it when we get closer to the date?"

"Deal. I'm so excited! This will be our first party or social outing together. I know it's not like it'll be like we're _together_ together, but still."

"I'm actually pretty excited too." That was one of the great things Arizona brought to Callie's life. She hadn't been excited about anything in a long time, but that all changed when she met the blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the ongoing support and views! I hope you enjoy the update.  
**

"Teddy! What am I going to do? Halloween is this week and I still haven't figured out a costume." Teddy has been trying to calm Arizona down about this ever since Callie invited them to Mark's party. After some pleading from Arizona Teddy agreed to come with Henry for a little bit with the condition that if it was too awkward they got to leave. Arizona happily agreed and that's when the costume dilemma commenced. Teddy really wished she and Callie were doing couples costumes or were picking them out with each other so that Callie could be the one dealing with this.

"Arizona, I already gave you all my ideas."

"You suggested I be a witch or cat. Real original." Teddy had to admit they weren't her most creative ideas, but she couldn't even think of a costume for herself, much less someone else.

"Okay, fine, I'll admit those were lame suggestions. So get up! We're going shopping." They got ready quickly and looked up the nearest store that sold costumes. It wasn't too crowded when they got there which surprised them, but they were grateful for it. They went down to the adult section and started picking through the costumes. "How about Khaleesi? You could get all dirty and tame her like a dragon?" Teddy wiggled her eyes in Arizona's direction. A person standing next to them seemed to have heard as he looked over at them with an impressed expression.

"Eh. I don't think that's right. Maybe for you?"

"Nah. I'll keep looking…Ooo! How about a flapper girl? Go all Daisy Buchanan to remind her off when you met?"

"We shared a _hatred_ of Daisy when we met. No way am I dressing as someone I hate." They both kept flipping through costumes. "Cowgirl for you?" Teddy considered for a second, but shook her head.

"No…Found it! Tinkerbell! It's perfect for you; I can totally picture it." Arizona rolled her eyes without looking away from the costumes.

"You can picture it because I was Tinkerbell a couple years ago…You and Henry should wear these! You guys would look super-hot." She held up two packages with pictures on the fronts. One was a Top Gun men's flight suit with aviator sunglasses in an army green and the other was a matching flight dress with a zipper going down the front and matching aviator sunglasses. It also came with knee-high black and green boots. "Green looks hot on you and you can show off a little cleavage. The zipper is in the front and goes all the way down…very easy access…"

"Arizona!" She grumbled a little and acted offended, but when Arizona swung them in front of her face she grabbed them and put them under her arm. "That's not why I'm getting them…I just like that movie." It was a weak cover up and she knew it.

"Oh, right, sure Teddy. I totally believe you."

"Oh shut up you brat and find a costume for yourself." After looking for a little while longer Arizona found what she thought was the perfect costume. It was cute and sexy and she knew Callie would love it. After getting Teddy's approval they paid for their costumes and left the store. Once they got back to their room Arizona figured she should tell Callie that she finally got her costume. Callie had just received her costume in the mail today and was in a store looking for accessories to match with it when she got Arizona's text.

_Hey beautiful. Guess what I did today._

_Hmm…Went out with Teddy? _That was a pretty simple guess. Arizona hung out with Teddy almost every day since they live together.

_Yup and I got my costume for Thursday night. I have a feeling you'll like it. I helped Teddy pick out Henry's and her costume. They're going in Top Gun flight uniforms, pretty cute right?_

_I'm sure they'll look great, but I'd like to talk some more about what you're wearing. Send me a picture? _They had agreed to pick out their own costumes and just see what they picked at the party, but it was worth a shot.

_Nope. :P You're going to have to wait to see mine just like I have to wait to see yours. Have you gotten one yet?_

_I got it today and I'm just picking out the finishing touches right now actually. I have to pick up a few things for the party after class on Tuesday; do you want to come with?_

_If I can take you out to dinner after?_

_What if we eat at my apartment and stay in for the night?_

_Sounds good to me Calliope. I'll see you Tuesday morning! :)_

_I'll see you then beautiful. x_

It was Sunday now and two days seemed like a long wait. Over the past few weeks they had been spending more and more time together. Arizona was constantly as Callie's apartment where she spent a lot of nights. Mark had become less of a nuisance since their fight. Callie remembered to lock her door more and he started knocking. Arizona wasn't sure how Callie got Mark to start calling her by her name, but she did. Teddy didn't mind too much since she had Henry, but she did miss her best friend sometimes. She and Henry spent a lot of time together, but nowhere near as much as Callie and Arizona.

No one mentioned it, but Arizona even started leaving things behind at Callie's. It started with little things like the black thong she had given Callie, pajamas, and a tooth brush Callie had given her. Then it was some jewelry she would take off before bed and forget the next morning, deodorant, and a few pieces of clothing. Eventually she even had a couple hair products, make up she used and didn't put back in her purse, and text books there since that's where she wound up doing most of her work. It seemed as if neither even noticed the change since it was gradual and convenient, but their friends took note.

Teddy would ask Arizona to study together or to borrow a top or eyeliner only to be let down because Arizona's books were at Callie's and her top and eyeliner were too. Whenever Mark went over to Callie's he could see Arizona wherever he looked. It wasn't just the books in the living room or the different clothes he noticed when he and Callie did laundry together, even the food and drinks she would keep were different. This was because Callie and Arizona started going food shopping together. After that started there was a constant supply of donuts, leftover pizza, chocolate milk, humus, ice cream, and different types of breads and cheese. There's always white wine around too, which wasn't drunk a lot, but Callie always made sure to have on hand. He would laugh when he saw them do something so domestic like washing dishes together or cooking together and they never even realized how in sync they were.

Teddy saw the grin Arizona was wearing as she put her phone down and knew she was talking to Callie. She had been trying to talk to Arizona while she was texting, but true to form, her voice hadn't even penetrated Arizona's mind when Callie was involved. She loved Arizona and she was so happy that she found someone she loved being around, but they barely spent time together anymore. They decided on the same college and rooming together so they could go into this new experience side-by-side, but that's not how it felt anymore.

"So, how's the wife?"

"Very funny Theodora, but she's not even my girlfriend." A fact that Arizona was not happy about. "And I'll be spending the night out on Tuesday to give you a heads up."

"Your lady friend plans booty calls nights in advance?" Arizona was sure she rolled her eyes about a thousand times a day when she was with Teddy. She threw a pillow at Teddy as an extra flourish.

"I am not a booty call and she didn't invite me for the night. She asked if I wanted to run some errands with her, so I asked her to dinner, and she asked if we could stay in. That's not a booty call, that's spending a day with my 'lady friend' and thinking ahead. From now on I won't tell you if I'll be out all night."

"You don't need to tell me you're sleeping out, you just tell me you're with Callie and I can assume from there." Arizona was used to Teddy making comments about Callie here and there, and she might make jokes too if Teddy was dating someone older than her, but she was being down right snippy now.

"Are you upset with us or something?" That was enough to make Teddy snap.

"Seriously Arizona? What, you're not your own person anymore; you're 'us' now? Do you have your own opinions or is it going to be 'we' this and 'we' that too?" Even though Teddy was aware of Arizona's absence, it seemed Arizona wasn't. Teddy had tried dropping subtle hints over the past couple weeks, but they fell on death ears. She had been looking forward to spending today with Arizona and she had enjoyed their shopping excursion, but then Arizona texts Callie as soon as she got the chance. She didn't mean to, but something in her just snapped.

"_Yes_ I have my own opinions, but your problem is clearly with Calliope and me, so I believe I used the proper pronoun."

"Oh my god, can you give it a break for one minute? I'm so sick of _Calliope _this, _Calliope _that. _Calliope _is such a genius. You put her on this pedestal and make her a goddess, but she's not Arizona." They were both make angry gestures and pacing the floor which only worked them up more.

"You don't even know her!"

"I don't need to. I hear enough about her from you and newsflash! You're in love with someone who has sex with you all the time, but refuses to call you her girlfriend. What do you really think will come of whatever it is you're doing when she wants to get married and start a family while you're still in school?!"

"Fuck you Teddy."

It was taking everything Arizona had not to burst into tears, but she didn't want to show Teddy how much her words hurt her. Instead she grabbed her phone and purse and stormed out. "Sure. Run to her now, but it's not like your professor is going to let you live with her!" The door slammed before she finished, but she was yelling so loud that Arizona could still hear her in the hallway. Once Teddy calmed down she realized what she had just done. She sat back on her bed with her breathing still labored. "Shit." She really hoped she didn't just lose her best friend forever.

As soon as she was out of the building and the crisp evening air hit her she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Everything she saw was blurred and once she got to Callie's door she wasn't sure how she managed to get there. She knocked a few times before remembering that when she last talked to Callie she had been out shopping. She had nowhere else to go and no one else she wanted to see so she sat outside Callie's door. Arizona wasn't sure if she should call her or just wait. She was never one to reach out to someone for help; definitely not someone to reach out for emotional support, and even less someone who got emotional. After Tim died it was like she was stunted. She might have cried a couple times after his death, but not like this. She had never had that bad of a fight with anyone and the way Teddy was talking about her relationship with Callie and bringing out her insecurities just got to her. Thinking about it made her cry harder and she needed Callie. She took out her phone and dialed the number she knew better than her own. After a single ring Callie's cheery voice came through her speaker.

"Hey babe! How are you?" Just the sound of Callie's voice was soothing to Arizona, but the comfort made her cry harder and she actually started to sob. Callie was walking out of the store, but when she heard Arizona sniffle and hiccup she started to panic. "Arizona? Baby, talk to me. What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Your...apartment…I need you." As soon as she heard where Arizona was she picked up her pace to a run as she weaved between people on the street on her way to her building.

"Hey, I'll be right there. I'm on my way home and everything will be okay, right?" She heard more sobs and it sounded like Arizona was gasping for breath.

"Calliope-" Arizona was cut off by her own strangled cries and Callie ran faster than she ever had before.

"Honey I'll be right there." She was breathing heavily, but she wanted to keep talking so she could have a part of her already be with Arizona. "I was getting jewelry to go with my costume and you're going to love it and I know I'll love your costume too because you always look so gorgeous."

"Y-you're go-orgeous too." Callie was just down the block now and approaching her building.

"I mean it Arizona. I look at you and every single time I am blown away…Why did the run-on sentence think it was pregnant?" One of her colleagues had sent her a link to literary puns and jokes and she was trying to think of some to cheer her up.

"W-What?"

"Because its period was late." Arizona's brain seemed to freeze at the sudden shift but managed to let out a whimper of a laugh. It was enough for Callie to continue. "What's the best way to get an English major in the mood?"

"I don't know?" She was calming down and couldn't believe these puns were working, but she suspected it was more the woman who was trying to cheer her up with them.

"Metaphorplay." This one got a little chuckle and Callie finally got into building and the elevator which she was grateful to find waiting in the lobby. "How many letters are there in the alphabet?"

"How many?"

"Twenty-four because E.T. went home."

"I love that movie." Arizona heard the elevator doors open and hoped it was Callie that would be coming down the hall, and it was. As soon as she saw Callie she started crying again and Callie ran down the hall to get to her. She dropped her bags and got on the floor next to Arizona and held the blonde while she cried.

"It's okay. I'm here." She rubbed Arizona's back soothingly and let her cry it out for another minute before standing up with the blonde to get her inside. She held Arizona with one arm while she unlocked her door and opened it. She kicked her bags in and was leading Arizona in when she was stopped by her scratchy and weepy voice.

"Please don't leave me." She grabbed Arizona's hand and led her the rest of the way into the apartment so they could feel more comfortable and give her a second to process. Arizona's words had her utterly confused.

"What?"

"Don't ever leave. Promise me that right now." She was seriously starting to scare Callie, but she was scaring herself as well. As if she wasn't vulnerable enough, here she was begging her 'lady friend' not to leave her when they weren't even girlfriends, but she needed to hear Callie say it. She needed to know that what she was feeling wasn't a one sided infatuation like Teddy made it sound. She was so mad at Teddy right now, but for the longest time Teddy was all Arizona had and now the relationship she relied on the most for years was a mess. She needed to know she wasn't alone and she needed to know that she had Callie.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." She meant it too. She held Arizona by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes to make sure Arizona trusted that she really meant it. She wanted Arizona forever and she wasn't going anywhere unless Arizona got a restraining order, and even then she would still fight to be with her.

"After my brother, I thought, 'I can't do this ever again.' I _won't_, do this again, and now here I am. I might have just lost my best friend, the only person who got me through since Tim died, and I can't do this alone."

"Okay, whatever you can't do, I will. I'm here, and that's how this works. Okay? C'mere." She took Arizona in her arms and hugged her as she started to cry harder. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"P-please don't s-say that unless you-you're serious." Arizona was trying so hard to rein herself in, just enough so she wasn't a blubbering mess, but Callie was so warm and comforting. She started to settle down again in Callie's arms and she wasn't shaking anymore. Callie held her tighter and kissed the side of her head.

"I am serious. You came into my life and made it brighter and happier and you are so special to me Arizona. This time I've spent with you has made me better. You are extraordinary and I would do anything to keep you in my life. I get so scared sometimes because I don't think there's any way that you care for me to the same capacity that I care for you. I've never felt for anyone as much and in the same way that I feel for you. You are amazing." Callie pulled her head back just enough so she could kiss Arizona's forehead. It was difficult with the death grip Arizona had on her, but she needed to look Arizona in the eye when she spoke those words to make them that much more powerful. Arizona looked meekly at her.

"So I'm not a booty call or just good for sex?"

"You're very good for sex, but that's not why I spend time with you and why I care about you. That doesn't even make sense sweetie. We're together all the time and we don't always have sex. I love just talking to you and hanging out with you. You are bright and thoughtful. You have such interesting ideas and opinions and the Arizona Robbins I know doesn't sell herself short like this."

"So I'm not condescending? And I don't put you on a pedestal?" They walked over to the couch and sat down with their hands together as they continued talking.

"No, you are not condescending. I've seen you help other students in class and that's the furthest thing from how you are. You learn a lot the first year of college especially and wanted to share that with others isn't condescending; you're just trying to share what you've learned. As for putting me on a pedestal, I can't be certain, but I think you might a little bit. I think I might be guilty of that too though. Mark gets tired of me talking about how perfect you are, but that's just because- I don't know. It's like when you really, really like someone and nothing they do bothers you and you find it all charming. I think you do it occasionally because I have more experience in some ways and have already completed my education, if that makes sense." Every time Callie was talking there were about fifty opportunities for her to say the three words her heart was telling her she felt. This wasn't the time to say anything so she had to work herself around them. Those words shouldn't be said first to comfort, but it was so hard to hold back when Arizona was opening herself up so much.

"It does. You're just so damn perfect." They both laughed for the first time since the literary puns and it felt good.

"Case and point."

"Do you think I call you 'Calliope' too much?"

"Well that is my name, and I happen to love the way you say it, so definitely not. Arizona, where are all these insecurities coming from? This isn't you." Arizona was confident and believed she was never wrong. She was competitive and this insecurity was not natural to her. Callie figured it had something to do with why she came here so upset, but it didn't make any sense yet.

"Wait, I need to ask a couple more." Callie contemplated stopping this ridiculousness where it was or settling her doubts, but she figured Arizona should feel as in control as possible right now so she kissed her cheek and nodded. "Are you going to leave me for someone older?"

"I'm pretty sure it usually goes the other way."

"Callie, I'm serious. We haven't talked about the future past the end of this semester so I don't know if you want. If you want a marriage and a family you'll want it with someone your own age; not with someone who might still be in school." This part of the conversation was a bit uncomfortable. They had only been doing whatever it could be called for a couple months so they didn't want to plan out a future with the other in it without knowing what the other woman wanted.

"'Calliope.' You call me Calliope. I don't want a marriage and a family with just anyone and I definitely wouldn't stop myself from doing those things with someone because of their age…at least not now that I've realized how stupid that would be. If I was ready to settle down, and this person I was with was still in school, but willing to start a life together I can't see a problem. If I really care for this person, I'd wait until she was ready to do those things so we could enjoy them together. If you want a marriage and a family will you want it with someone your own age? Would you prefer someone as young as you who could keep up with you?"

"You can keep up with me." They were both stepping around it, but Arizona stepped right in it. She blushed profusely and tried to look away, but Callie cupped her cheek in one hand and slowly leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened with Teddy or are you going to continue with all this silliness?" Arizona leaned into Callie's body and played with her hands absentmindedly.

"It's going to sound stupid after you just pacified all my concerns."

"If it upset you, it's not stupid." There was no way the blonde idealized Callie that much. She was seriously just that good and always knew what to say.

"She said all the things I asked you about and it just felt so much worse because she just kept going and kept attacking us." Arizona couldn't help but laugh at that. "When she started going off I asked if she was upset with 'us' and she just about lost her mind. She said how I don't have my own opinions and blah, blah, blah. Who says all those things to their best friend? I get that maybe I have been a bit neglectful, but how could she say all that to me?"

"I'm sorry. I do take up most of your time. She had no right to say any of that to you, but our relationship isn't exactly orthodox right now. You've even said how protective she is of you; maybe it just came out in the wrong way." Arizona sat up and looked at Callie disbelievingly.

"How can you defend her when said such horrible things to me that she had me questioning not only you, but also myself? Do you know what she said when I was leaving? She told me that _my professor_ won't let me live with her!"

"She's right." Arizona sat there with her mouth wide open and hurt in her eyes for a minute before she could even get herself to respond.

"Are you kidding me? You're not letting me stay when I actually need to?" She got up to leave, but Callie grabbed her before she got across the room. She thought Callie was rejecting her, and she didn't know how much more she could deal with today. "Just let me go, I'll take care of myself."

"She's right-"

"Gee, thanks Calliope, you weren't clear enough the first time." Callie knew Arizona's stubborn and hardheadedness would be a real pain in the future. She gripped the blonde tighter and talked over her.

"She's right. You're not going to live with me because you already live somewhere. You're going to stay here until things cool down and until you make some sort of amends and then you're going to go back to living with your best friend. You're going to live with her because as much as I would love for you to stay here, it's not the right time. We're not going to move in with each other because you and Teddy got in a fight."

"How am I supposed to make amends with her after this?"

"I don't know, but you will. There's a reason you're best friends. I could kill her for hurting you and making you this upset, but she's your closest friend and you need her. You'll make up and make sure you guys talk more so no one blows up at the other person, and it'll be okay."

"Fine, but for now can we just go to bed? I'm exhausted and have a killer headache."

"Okay. You go wash up in the bathroom and I'll set out a pair of your pajamas." Before they went into the bedroom Arizona hugged Callie again and sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Calliope, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me for taking care of you. You need me and I'm there."

After the longest, most emotional day they had spent together yet they found comfort in each other and were able to rest side by side knowing that as long as they had each other they would never have to be alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they woke up to Callie's alarm which she turned off quickly. When she rolled back over to face Arizona the blonde's skin had a glossy glow to it and her eyes were puffy and pink. Arizona's eyes were open, but she looked like she hadn't slept at all. When she spoke her voice was horse and scratchy.

"Can we agree that both our best friends suck?" She snuggled into Callie's chest and the brunette took the hint and held her closely.

"At least their sucky-ness brings us closer together. I like having you in my arms."

"I like being in them. How many classes do you teach today?"

"Two. I teach another composition class and an American Literature class." She looked at Arizona to try to tell why she was asking and immediately caught on. "If you really want me to I'll call in sick and we can do whatever you want, but I think you should go to class." Arizona loved that she and Callie were connected on a level where they understood each other without words. She grumbled her discontent into Callie's neck. "You've got two options: one, we take a mental health day and we can hang around and do whatever; or option two, we get through today and for being so brave and strong I reward you with a special day."

"A special day?"

"Or a special night. It could even be tonight if you want; redeemable at any time and a surprise so you'll never know my idea unless we go to class. But, we could always stay here if you prefer." Arizona wanted to be annoyed that Callie could get her to do whatever she wanted, but she also liked that she could motivate her to make better choices. She knew she wouldn't be winning this one so she kissed Callie and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll save the special night, but I'd like to cash in my special morning and have you join me in the shower." She walked into the bathroom and Callie got right out of bed and went after her. They got ready together and Arizona even wore a scarf of Callie's to give her comfort through the day. They walked to campus together, but made sure to keep a casual distance and went their separate ways with plans to text each other after classes.

It was Arizona's longer day with her more mundane classes so it seemed to go on forever. The only bright side was the lunch Callie surprised her with before her last class. She just finished her last and was going to meet Callie at her apartment when she was stopped by a distinct voice calling her name.

"Arizona! Zona, wait up!" Arizona didn't stop walking, but she didn't turn around either. "Arizona, we need to talk about yesterday." She finally turned to face Teddy.

"I think you talked enough last night." She went to walk away but Teddy grabbed and held her arm.

"You could have at least returned one of my calls or texts. I was worried about you."

"What are you talking about Teddy, I never got anything." She pulled out her phone only to find it was dead. "Oh. It must have died last night since I didn't have my charger. What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I should have talked to you earlier and then I wouldn't have blown up like that. I know I said some messed up things, but I feel like you replaced me. I never thought you were the type of person that would get a girlfriend and start blowing me off."

"That was probably the most backhanded apology I've ever heard. If that's all you have to say we're done here."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for what I said. I was a huge bitch and I obviously hurt you a lot, but you know I would never ever try to cause you pain on purpose. You disappeared on me though Arizona. I am sorry though and I wish I could take back everything I said. I crossed a line and I didn't mean it and _I am sorry_."

"You knew I had some small insecurities about Callie. I trusted and confided in you and you used that against me. You were wrong too. She took care of me and she wants to be with me. It's not just sex and you know it. I'm sorry I talk about her so much, but I'm excited Teddy. We both found people we really care for and I am sorry that I haven't been around enough. I really am, but that doesn't mean you can go off on how you think I'm being weak and naïve."

"I don't think you're weak or naïve, I was, I don't know, jealous or something and I went crazy. Will you come back to the room or are you moving in with Callie?"

"I'm coming back. Teds you're my best friend and I need you. Callie's the one who calmed me down and told me that you're just trying to protect me and that I had to work it out with you. I think very highly of her, but it's for a reason."

"You can call her 'Calliope' you know. I'm grateful she said that and I'd still like to meet her if she doesn't totally hate me by now."

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you too, so it's a good thing we're going to that Halloween party Thursday. How about instead of going out with her tomorrow after class, we have a day together. We can plan at least a day where it's just you and me every week."

"I'd like that. I'm really sorry that I was such an ass though."

"I'm sorry I neglected you into insanity." Teddy pushed her and rolled her eyes. They were both happy to have fixed their relationship after their fight. They had never fought like that before. Generally they didn't fight at all since they are such happy people.

"Let's just get out of here. You can tell me about what happened with Callie yesterday."

"Nope. I'm going to borrow your phone to text Calliope that I'm taking you out to eat and we're having a girl's night in our dorm and that I'm spending the afternoon with you tomorrow." She took Teddy's phone and did as she said.

"Thanks Zona. I appreciate this."

"No need to thank me. I have a lot of time to make up to you."

True to her word Arizona spent the rest of the day and Tuesday afternoon and evening with Teddy. She saw Callie in class and while they were starting to miss each other, they both understood that it wasn't exactly healthy to be completely inseparable. Thursday couldn't come soon enough for any of them and they were all excited about Mark's party that night.

The entire city was mixed with people in costumes or business clothes and every student on campus was pissed that they were stuck in school today. They tried reasoning with each professor that Halloween was a holiday and they shouldn't be stuck in class, but they couldn't do anything about it. It's not like the professors wanted to be there either, especially one who couldn't wait to see what her blonde was going to be dressed as that night.

Like every morning they had class Arizona and Callie did their routine of 'good morning's, but since it was a holiday and all Arizona stopped on her way to class and got a coffee for her lady friend. She discreetly placed it on Callie's desk with a 'good morning.' It was a tall cup with a red sequined bow on a hair tie around it and black marker in Arizona's handwriting.

_Happy Halloween! I can't wait for tonight. Xoxo_

It had a little picture of a ghost drawn on too making it the cutest cup of coffee Callie had ever seen. She had papers to give back to the class so she took the time before class started to write a quick note on a post it and stuck it to Arizona's paper. When the blonde got it she smiled.

_Thanks for the coffee sweetie. It doesn't exactly go with my costume, but I can try to work it in. I'm assuming it's a clue to your costume which only makes me more excited. Until tonight. X_

That was the extent of their communication so far that day and Callie was now in her apartment getting her costume on for the big night. She put on her outfit and headed over to Mark's to help set up some decorations and soon enough there were people cycling in. All of Mark's friends from the hospital were there including his newest flirtation, Lexie Grey. By the time Arizona, Teddy, and Henry got there the apartment was filled with people dancing, drinking, and hanging out. It was packed with people, but Arizona could spot Callie anywhere. She completely froze when she saw the brunette goddess. Literally. Callie was in a long white dress. It was a halter top cut down the middle down to her navel and there really wasn't too much fabric on the top at all. The back was open and part of her hips with decorative bands around her hips and under her breasts. She was wearing a matching arm band and gold jewelry and shoes. She looked unearthly. And around her wrist was the bow Arizona had given her earlier that day.

Arizona froze as she watched Callie make her way across the room to the kitchen area. The brunette was glowing and that much exposed skin was sending Arizona's libido into overdrive. Someone bumping into her brought her back to reality and she excused herself from her Teddy and Henry. After seeing Callie all dressed up she needed a minute alone with her before they did introductions. When she got closer she saw Callie had her back to the party and was pouring a drink at the counter so she went up behind Callie and put her hands on Callie's hips. Before Callie got the chance to turn around she moved in closer and slowly slid her hands on Callie's bare skin underneath her costume to encircle the brunette's waist. Callie could feel the wisps of hair against her shoulder and a warm, toned stomach against her back.

"This better be Arizona or you are going to have a _very_ angry blonde on your hands." At the sound of Arizona's voice Callie leaned back into her and rested her hands over Arizona's but on the outside of her dress.

"Damn right it is. You look absolutely stunning and no one else touches my baby like this."

"Your baby, huh?"

"Well I don't really know what else to call you. Calling you my 'lady friend' isn't really doing it for me Cal." Callie had meant the remark to be playful, but at Arizona's rejoinder and the removal of Arizona's arms around her waist, she turned around right away.

"Arizona-" The brunette's words died on her lips when she saw what Arizona was wearing. Her blonde hair was curly and in pigtails tied with little red bows smaller than the one she gave Callie. Her midriff and legs were bare and she was in a red, white, and black cheerleading uniform. It was the little sleeveless crop top kind with a short skirt and instead of sneakers Arizona was wearing heels that matched. Callie's eyes drooped a little and she was sure there was a little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. She couldn't stop looking her up and down and back again.

"It's really annoying that you're looking at me all dreamy like when I'm trying to be mad at you." She leaned in and kissed her goddess' lips.

"How about we just enjoy tonight, you sleep at my place, and we talk about it tomorrow? You look crazy sexy by the way."

"Okay, you're right. Tonight should be about fun and meeting each other's friends. And enjoying these costumes because you look crazy sexy too."

"Mmm maybe we should dress up for each other once in a while…" Little did she know that Arizona got the same idea when she was shopping and already picked up a little number for a night in the future.

"You can show off your body for me anytime. I really love this costume, Calliope, my 'beautiful-voiced' muse of epic poetry."

"I thought you'd appreciate the reference." Arizona smiled at her and took another moment to appreciate her beauty before taking her hand.

"I do. How about we meet each other's friends now. I know Teddy would like to meet you, though she does think that you probably hate her."

"Well I don't. In fact, I'd like for us all to be at least friendly with each other so we can hang out as a group some times. Plus, if I show her how amazing I am she'll support our relationship, or at least won't bash it to you."

"That's a great idea; and I'll try to not fight with Mark."

"Gee whiz thanks babe." Callie understood that Arizona and Mark had personalities that just clashed naturally, but she hoped one day they'd find some mutual understanding. For now though, she was just teasing Arizona a little bit.

"That's the best I can do for now. I see Teddy and Henry, let's go over."

They all chatted for a while and Callie's friends met Arizona, Teddy, and Henry. Arizona was happy to meet more of Callie's friends which included Derek, Meredith, Owen, Cristina, Lexie, and Addison. Meredith and Cristina were in regular dark clothes except Cristina was wearing a witch hat and Meredith was wearing cat ears and had black whiskers and a nose painted on in black. Owen was dressed as a Scottish warrior and Derek as a race car driver. They were dressed much more festively than their counterparts, but it fit their personalities. Lexie was dressed as Dorothy which worked with Mark being dressed as the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, and Addison was Morticia Addams. Arizona genuinely liked them all and the two groups meshed perfectly. Callie made sure to spend a great deal of time talking to Teddy and they found they had more in common than just Arizona. They danced, drank, and hung out and everyone was having a great night. It happened to work out that Teddy, Arizona, and Callie didn't have class on Fridays and Henry didn't have class until the afternoon so they didn't have to wake up early the next morning. It was the same for a few of the doctors, but those who did have work tomorrow still stayed late being Mark's Halloween parties were worth it.

As it got later, or more accurately, earlier into the next morning, the crowd thinned out and eventually their crowd were the only people left. They all gravitated into the living room and were sitting in a circle talking and drinking.

"Hey jailbait, refill my cup please." Cristina had been calling Arizona by nicknames like this all night.

"Again, Cristina, my name is Arizona and I'm over eighteen."

"Perhaps I was referring to the risk from serving alcohol to a minor that time. The other times I was in fact referring to Callie boning you, but not that time."

"Cristina, give it a rest. Arizona and her friends are here to have a good time like the rest of us. Plus, when she drinks she gets a little frisky." Callie scooted behind Arizona on the floor so Arizona was between her legs and kissed her neck.

"Calliope!" They were all at least tipsy so what she meant to sound admonishing was more of a squeal. Callie just kissed her neck a couple more times and hugged her from behind. Mark couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Let's play a game or something so we don't end up watching these two all night." Lexie, who was sitting next to him piped up.

"How about truth or dare?"

"I've got one for the cougar." Cristina was looking directly at Callie with a smirk. "So, Cal, truth or dare?" Callie weighed her options. Either way she was sure Cristina would find some way to embarrass her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with the manwhore. Oh! The cougar and the manwhore! That could totally be an adventure novel about you fucking everyone in the city. Each chapter a new conquest!"

"Hey! I am not a manwhore!" Mark's indignant reply got him a room full of disbelieving looks. "Not anymore at least."

"Oh suck it up. I gave you a dare Callie, you have to mack it with Mark." Arizona seriously couldn't hate anyone more than she did Cristina at that moment…until Callie immediately and casually responded.

"Cristina, you can't dare me to cheat on my girlfriend and there's no way I'm kissing Mark." Cristina was now Arizona's favorite person on Earth. Callie seemed to have not even realized what she said and was also oblivious to everyone's looks because she made no effort to change her statement or explain it. In reality she did realize what she said but figured it best to play it off until she could talk to Arizona alone. "Do you have another dare or is it my turn?"

"Umm-uh-no. I guess not. You can go." Callie appraised everyone in the room for a minute before she spoke. Meanwhile Arizona was still in a stupor. Callie's slip could have just been because they were with her friends or because it was easier than explaining their situation, maybe Callie it was even because Callie was a little drunk, but Arizona couldn't help but hope that it was what Callie wanted them to be. Arizona was brought out of her inner dialogue by the sight of Mark putting his leg on the table and shaving his lower leg. Callie's laughter sounded from behind her and it hit her that this was her life now. These were her friends and the people she would be around and this was her new environment and community. Her life and Callie's were combining into one and she felt at home. She leaned back into Callie's embrace and turned her head into Callie until the brunette looked at her and then she leaned in slowly until their lips met. It wasn't too heated; it was just a public display of affection to say 'I'm here and I'm so happy we're together.'

Later that night when they went back to Callie's apartment

It only took a little while for Callie to start kissing and nipping at the back and side of Arizona's neck. Her arms were wrapped around the blonde's bare stomach so she would draw lazy patterns across her stomach and thighs or would just rub her hands up and down on Arizona's taut stomach. Arizona would match her affection by rubbing her hands up and down Callie's cloth covered legs or turning around to smile or steal a quick kiss from Callie. As time passed their touches became bolder and they were turning each other on more and more.

When everyone's attention was on Cristina spanking Mark as a dare, one of Callie's hands trailed up Arizona's torso and went straight under the cheerleading top to grab Arizona's perky breast. Arizona's breath was sucked out of her and she grabbed Callie's thighs to try to have a hold on reality. She was now regretting not wearing underwear because there was now a very distinct wetness between her legs. She turned her neck a little bit as Callie squeezed and sucked on her neck.

"Calliope, I'm not wearing underwear and there's going to be a very obvious wet spot on this skirt if you keep doing this." Callie pulled her hand out of Arizona's top and gently turned the blonde's face so she could kiss Arizona's lips hotly.

"I guess I'll just have to get you out of that skirt so I can take care of that then, huh?" Arizona couldn't believe how sexy her girlfriend was. She pressed her lips into Callie's again before standing up and grabbing Callie's hands to help her up.

"Sorry guys, Calliope and I are super tired so we're going to go now. Happy Halloween!" She started pulling Callie towards the door and everyone in the room either rolled their eyes or smirked.

"Thanks for having us Mark. Goodnight guys!"

They walked swiftly walked across to Callie's apartment and made it to her bedroom before Callie had her lips on Arizona's neck. She had one hand around Arizona's slim waist pulling her closer and her other hand holding one of Arizona's breasts.

"Mmm Calliope, wait baby. Oh that feels so good."

"You're my sexy cheerleader. I'm going to make you scream my name." Callie swiftly picked Arizona up and laid her on the bed. Arizona almost got distracted by Callie's hot tongue dipping into her mouth but the thoughts of what she wanted to talk about bubbled back up.

"Callie stop." Once Callie heard Arizona say 'stop' she froze and got up on her knees to distance herself a bit.

"What's wrong?" Arizona got off the bed and Callie could tell she was anxious because she was wringing her hands and pacing until suddenly, she stopped.

"I care so much for you and I want you, all of you. I want everything in life with you and I know we've been doing this whole unofficial, official thing, but you called me your girlfriend before. Was it just a slip up or something to say so you wouldn't have to explain our situation?" Callie sat on the end of the bed and took Arizona's hands in hers.

"It was a slip up." She felt Arizona start to pull away so she moved her hands to the blonde's hips and held her tighter. "It _was_ a slip up. I've known that I wanted you to be my girlfriend since we first talked and every day since then. I know you've put up with a lot because of my insecurities and uncertainty because of the university and age and whatever else I freaked out about, but Arizona, now that I've called you my girlfriend I can't go back to how it was before."

"Calliope, are you-"

"Before you say anything else, just try it. It is the most amazing feeling. Call me your girlfriend."

"Calliope Torres, my girlfriend. My girlfriend Calliope. You are my brilliant, stunning, kind, girlfriend."

"So what do you think? What do you say to dropping the unofficial part of this relationship, other than on school grounds?"

"Like you even have to ask. But this is real right? You're my girlfriend and I'm yours?"

"Until one of us proposes or you get tire of me."

"I could never get tired of you. Besides, have you seen your body in that dress? You put every goddess before you to shame."

"Why thank you, girlfriend of mine."

That night Callie and Arizona made love. They were slow and tender and took their time. Before when they had sex it was lustful and aggressive, but this was completely different. Their change in relationship lead to a shift in intimacy and neither had ever felt so loved and taken care of before in their lives. That night changed things for them and there would be no going back.


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona Robbins didn't like to make a big deal out of her birthday. Her family always had a special day for birthdays filled with special meals and thoughtful gestures or gifts, which she always enjoyed, but she wasn't one to go out of her way to make it know and have everyone revolve their day around her. So five days later, November 5th, she didn't plan to do anything other than go to class, talk to her mom, have a meal with Teddy, and spend as much time with Callie as possible without anyone making a big deal out of it. She stayed at Callie's the night before so that she could wake up with Callie and then since it was a Tuesday she figured they could just go to school together.

She was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing and grabbed it, still half asleep, knowing that it would be her parents calling.

"Good morning mom."

"Happy Birthday honey!"

"Thanks Mama, I miss you!"

"We miss you too, so so so so much. Which is related to your birthday surprise, but I'll let your dad tell you when you talk to him."

"Oooh a birthday surprise, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait. Do you have time to talk now or should I call back later? I couldn't remember what time your classes start this morning."

"Now is fine, I don't have class until nine today." She looked behind her to see if she had woken Callie, but the bed was empty. She thought about getting up to find Callie, but she was too comfortable in her big blankets so she nuzzled into Callie's pillow until she heard her mom chuckling.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Arizona 'a birthday is just another day' Robbins skipping class to sleep in late."

"What?"

"Sweetie, it is past ten o'clock your time." Arizona shot up and looked around the room. The blinds were closed and all the lights were off, but the alarm clock said it was in fact past ten.

"Crap! I don't know what happened I never oversleep. Ever. I set my alarm last night." She was about to get up and throw on some clothes so she wouldn't miss the whole day when the bedroom door opened as her mom started talking.

"Maybe Teddy shut it off so you guys could do something for your birthday. That must be it, how nice of her!" Callie noticed that Arizona was on the phone so silently got on the end of the bed and crawled her way up Arizona's body with a smile on her face.

"Well someone certainly turned off my alarm." She looked pointedly at Callie who mouthed 'sorry' and started kissing up to Arizona's neck lightly. "And she's going to tell me why, not distract me." Callie smiled into her kisses on Arizona's neck.

"Not distracting, just enjoying." From Barbara's end she could just hear a voice talking to Arizona but couldn't make out what was said.

"Is that Teddy? Can I talk to her for a second?" Callie's kisses were now at that perfect spot behind her ear so it took her a minute to catch what her mom said. She moved her phone away in one hand and with the other brought Callie's face to her own for a tender kiss. She pulled away to talk to her mom again but not before Callie connected their lips for another kiss. Arizona giggled and put her hand over Callie's mouth to hold her off.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah ma, what were you saying?"

"Is that Teddy you're laughing at? Can you put her on the phone please?"

"No! I mean, no it's not Teddy. Look I've got to go, but thank you for calling. I'll call back later; I love you and send my love to daddy! Bye!" Barbara didn't even have the chance to get a word in because Arizona was talking so fast and then hung up just as quickly.

"How's you mom?"

"She's good; probably suspicious about whom I'm with when I just woke up, but good. Care to share what we're doing in bed on a Tuesday when we both have classes?" Callie kissed her quickly and then got up and left the room.

"Wait right there!" A minute later Callie came back in with a tray in her hands and sat it on the bed next to Arizona. On the tray were two mugs of hot chocolate, a glass of orange juice, and a plate stacked with pancakes that had frosting, sprinkles, and whipped cream on them and a few lit candles stuck in them. "Happy Birthday, baby! Make a wish!" Arizona was speechless. She couldn't believe that not only had her girlfriend figured out when her birthday was, but was also taking the day off and making her a birthday breakfast in bed.

"Calliope, I don't know what to say."

"You don't _say_ anything. No one can know what you wish for or it won't come true, silly." Arizona closed her eyes and pretended to think for a few seconds before blowing out the candles. Really she didn't need even a second to think of a wish because all she wanted was for Callie and her to love each other and be happy for the rest of their lives. She licked the excess frosting off the end of the candles as she took them out and put them aside while telling Callie to get back in.

"Calliope, you are so good to me. You really didn't have to do all this. Did Teddy tell you my birthday?" Callie looked at Arizona sheepishly while she was cutting up her pancakes.

"I used the card you filled out for class again. Which, by the way, has really helped me out these past couple months."

"Thank you for this Calliope, but I would have been happy just having a quick breakfast and going to classes today." She started eating and almost laughed at how affronted Callie looked.

"What?! Arizona this isn't just a day for you to celebrate yourself, which you should, but it's also about the people who love you showing their gratitude and happiness for you being alive. I don't ever want to think about life before you or what it would be without you so from now on we celebrate every year. Starting with breakfast. As long as you're okay with that, that is. It is still your day of birth."

"Okay."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you. We could just lie in bed all day…I should probably see Teddy at some point though; she made me promise to at least see her for a bit."

"We could do lunch or dinner with Teddy. Or, I mean, you and her could go and I could stay here. You don't have to be with me the whole day or anything. If you wanna leave now you can." Callie was rambling on so Arizona put the tray to the side and straddled Callie waist.

"Are you saying you want me to leave?"

"No! Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I-I just meant that-" Arizona rocking her hips against Callie's shut her right up.

"What did you mean sweetheart?" Arizona kept moving as she started grinding down into Callie in a circular motion. A few incoherent noises came out of Callie's mouth as her eyes followed her hands up Arizona's thighs and under her shorts. She scraped her nails against Arizona's smooth skin up to her ass where she started to knead the area of her girlfriend that she loved so much. Arizona leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Callie's head which put her chest right in front of Callie's face. She was wearing a tight tank top that the top of her boobs were spilling out of and her new position made them bounce so alluringly. She leaned down towards Callie's lips and just as Callie leaned up to reached them she moved to the side, her lips skimming across Callie's cheek, to her ear. "Do you still think I should go see Teddy?" That broke Callie right out of her fog. In an instant Arizona was on her back with Callie over her in the position she was just in. Her arms were being held down by strong tan ones and she let out a little moan at the look of pure lust in Callie's eyes.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon." They started kissing long and slow and when they would run out of breath Callie would move to Arizona's neck or chest. "Tell me what you want."

"You, Callie. Always." Callie released her girlfriend's arms and started trailing her hands down Arizona's arms to her shoulders and then so softly over her breasts. She removed her girlfriend's clothes and her own with the blondes help and started to kiss across Arizona's chest.

"Me too, but I meant right now. Anything you want and I'll do it." She took a pert breast in her mouth and sucked while her tongue swirled around the nipple. She moved over to the next and repeated before nipping at the bud. The action sent a rush of pleasure through Arizona. Arizona started to move her body down the bed while Callie was still on her knees with her legs spread above her. "Arizona?" The blonde kept moving down until Callie's sex was right above her mouth.

"I'm taking what I want." She wrapped her arms around Callie's thighs and pulled a little bit to encourage Callie to lower herself enough for them both to be comfortable. Callie was beyond turned on which Arizona could perfectly see the evidence of, but there was a little apprehension in her big brown eyes. "Calliope, you are so fucking beautiful and all I want right now is to feel you hot pussy against my mouth. Plus, I'm the birthday girl; you have to make me happy." Arizona's words caused an involuntary jerk of Callie's body and her wet lips came in contact with Arizona's. Arizona flattened her tongue against her girlfriend and took a few long laps against her folds up to her clit where she quickly flicked her tongue before starting over again. Callie was so hot and the smell of her arousal was more than Arizona had ever experienced. The blonde started swirling her tongue around her girlfriend's clit in slow circles while she brought one of her hands up to massage Callie's breast. Callie was now panting in short ragged breaths. She was trying not to ride too hard or smother Arizona but it was getting harder and harder to not completely let herself go. All of a sudden Arizona's ministrations stilled. Callie snapped her head down to give her a questioning look as her chest was still heaving.

Once they made eye contact without another word Arizona pushed her stiffened tongue up into her girlfriend's vagina so slowly that it almost pained Callie in the most pleasurable way. She curled her tongue up as she brought her tongue out and then pushed herself in and out and in and out of her girlfriend to work up to a quicker pace. She continued to grab and caress Callie's breasts and Callie was shaking on top of her with pleasure with her hands in blonde locks tugging just enough to turn Arizona on even more and keep her going. Once her tongue started to ache she replaced it with three fingers and brought her mouth back to Callie's clit. She licked and played with the hood for a few seconds before wrapping her lips around the little bud and sucking very gently. Between the licking, sucking, fingers curling inside her, and a hand still toying with her breasts Callie's body was overwhelmed with pleasure. Arizona was about to burst just from Callie's hands in her hair and the feeling of her girlfriend riding her face that when Callie reached behind her and started rubbing her clit she was ready to come. Her mouth was preoccupied so she couldn't give Callie warning, but the brunette already knew. They both continued their actions until pure bliss shot through both their bodies and they came one right after the other.

Their bodies tensed and they cried out each other's names in gasps of ecstasy before their bodies fell limp onto the mattress, Callie making sure to fall next to Arizona and not on top of her. They lay still as their breaths regulated themselves back to normal but before either of them could resist sleep overtook them.

They came to a bit later and shared Arizona's breakfast in bed. Upon Arizona's request they would spend the day in Callie's apartment and then go to dinner with Teddy including dessert at a local shop before coming back to Callie's apartment where the plan was to spend a little more time with Teddy before it got too late and then spending the rest of the night much like they spent the morning after she left. Plus she had time to call her dad, but he couldn't talk long since he said he was on his way somewhere. He said he'd call back later to see how her day went; she just hoped he called before she and Callie headed into the bedroom for the night.

After spending the day lounging around and relaxing with her girlfriend, Arizona and Callie head to meet Teddy where they were having dinner. They both got all dressed up and almost didn't go out because Callie wanted to show Arizona just how much she loved her in her tight red dress, but she managed to get her raging libido under control so they could go out. They walked up to the restaurant, Callie teasing Arizona about that morning when Arizona somehow managed to get icing all over her face and chest, which Callie happily cleaned up, with her tongue.

"I was so embarrassed! Being a slob while eating is not cute!" Arizona had been mortified, even though Callie had enjoyed it.

"You are _always_ cute." They were just inside the restaurant but the hostess wasn't there yet so Callie put her arms around Arizona from behind. "Especially when you're naked. You are absolutely gorgeous naked and just a little bit sweeter with some icing." She kissed Arizona's neck. "In fact, maybe we should break it out again when we get home tonight." Arizona was sure she swooned at Callie's words. It wasn't even that she was getting aroused, which she was, but she loved that Callie just called her apartment their home as if they shared the apartment. She turned around and kissed Callie lovingly. A kiss that felt special and important, but also like they had done it a thousand times and would for the rest of their lives. Arizona put her head down and nuzzled into Callie's embrace until they heard the hostess ask them if they needed a table.

"It would be under Robbins, but I'm not sure if our friend is here yet."

"Oh sure, the others in your party are already seated. At that table right there actually."

"Others?"

The hostess pointed over to the first table on to the right which happened to have the perfect view of the entrance to the restaurant. The two women turned to look at the table to find the back of Teddy's head and two pairs of crystal blue eyes staring at them. The older couple stood up so Teddy turned around to see the shocked expression on her best friend's face and a cautious and somewhat terrified one on Callie's face. Teddy took the couple strides it took to get to her best friend.

"I swear I didn't know. They just got here a minute ago and I didn't have the chance to text you a warning."

Arizona just looked between Teddy, Callie, and the older couple then back between them all again before speaking.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?"


End file.
